Kira's Angel
by Miss Madam
Summary: Because of L's mistake Light has made his new world proclaiming himself as God and locking L up, he fell for the panda-like detective but L hates him as he's Kira or does he? Light x L, Warnings inside . . .
1. L's Downfall

**WARNINGS : **

* Major Yaoi content

* Mild gore

* Strong language

* Spoiler of L's name

* Maybe non-con

* * *

† **Chapter 1: L's Downfall †**

L sat there in a prison cell rotting there until his due execution day, the walls of the cell were white and the flooring was concrete, there was a small single sized bed next to him and in the corner of the small room was a toilet. He was dressed in a white shirt and white pants, his arms tied behind his back. He sat like he normally did on the floor, resting his head on the base of the bed, his black locks contrasting with the white mattress.

It was his fault that this happened.

His fault on how all the Task Force members were going to be executed in front of him.

His fault that Kira's new world was established, and how the murderer held the title as "_God_".

_God of the new world_

It was a mess, L had made a very large mistake the ultimately leaded to his and the whole world's downfall. Kira or Light had taken over quickly, in about a month America had surrendered then it was Europe, and then the entire world had fallen under Kira recognizing him as God. L remembered the day that Light had made his first public appearance as Kira, it was May 18. He appeared on a balcony of the Osaka castle he was dressed in a golden Kimono with some sort of crown on his head, Misa and Mikami both behind him. Millions of people from around the world, even the leaders of countries below them at the base of the castle, submitting to him, many chanting and cheering wearing necklaces of the Kira symbol, a heart with wings, and carrying signs and gifts for him.

L remembered it bitterly how he was tied up and gagged when he was brought out roughly onto the balcony shoved next to them, nearly falling off the balcony but he felt a hand pull him back, he didn't know whether it was Misa's or Light's but he really didn't care. The genius remembered how as soon as Light announced that he was L the crowd's faces turned from grins and cheers to booing and glaring many yelling horrible things at him and throwing things at him, they cheered when Light revealed his execution date, on day after the Task Force's death day, July 7. Then L heard Mikami lean over to the guard standing at the doorway and whisper

"_Lock him back up."_

Before he was pulled back out of the balcony by the burly and rough hands of the bodyguards he saw Misa turn to him and give him a somewhat apologetic look and loosely hold his hand. That was the last of the outside world he saw for the last two months. The only human contact he came in terms with were the guards tossing his mush for food through the bars of the door and occasionally maybe once in two weeks Misa would visit him and bring him a treat and sit outside the bars talking to him, he guessed it was mostly because she pitied him or she liked it when it was the three of them in the task force headquarters and was actually his friend. Of course she would only stay there for ten minutes not really liking the settings of prison and how her outfits got dirty when she was there. The blonde would mostly talk about Light or about current events in the fashion world, sometimes she would clean his face up or brush his hair of course after putting little doo-dads in his hair.

The last time Misa had come over he had asked what day it was, it was June 1, six more days until the Task Force was killed, he asked about her status was and replied that Light was Kira/God and Mikami and her were the angels of course Misa argued and wanted to be Light's goddess. But that was two hours ago.

L was now pondering how to escape this jail, since he was so skinny and didn't eat most of the mush they gave him, only the treats the blonde gave him, he was now looking anorexic maybe he could slip out of the bars but then again there was cameras and guards around his cell, he didn't care if he died because it was his fault but the Task Force was innocent.

He stared up at the ceiling, he remembered the day he had made that horrible mistake that led to his downfall.

_April 5_

_L sat at the headquarters spinning around in his chair his thumb to his lips, he needed evidence to put Light in jail as Kira, but there was none. He frowned it was turning into night and he hadn't made any new findings in the case, he was becoming depressed but he didn't want to tell Light that because he might punch him again. _

_He signed but then jumped in his chair from the sudden contact on his shoulder, he didn't like anyone going into his private space i.e. touching him without his consent. He turned to see the brunette smiling at him._

"_Light-san is there anything wrong? You're abnormally happy today. I wonder, is Kira happy about something?"L asked._

"_For the last time Ryuzaki I'm not Kira, and I was wondering if you would like to go out, the task force is going out drinking and we'd like to know if you'd like to come."_

"_Kira does not take a break so neither should I, and I do not handle my alcohol well."_

"_Oh come on, two hours and you can come back, and I'm sure they sell drinks other than sake maybe you can get some tea?"_

"_. . . No"_

"_Please! This is what friends do and you can bring you laptop!"_

_L nibbled on his thumbnail then slowly arose from his chair, the mention of friends was enough to get him to go because deep down he was lonely and desperately wanted someone to talk to._

_So he ended up in a small bar, not bothering taking his laptop. L sat down at a bar stool in his trademark sitting position next to Light. The brunette mastermind ordered their drinks, at first L wondered where the rest of the task force was but Light said they would come later they were just in traffic. _

_Soon it was drink after drink, Light only having one watching L drink, the brunette lying to him that it wasn't sake and it was instead some new sugary drink. As soon as the words sugar reached the genius' ears he couldn't stop he was being to lose his train of thought and everything was becoming blurry and in doubles. _

_When L was softly rocking back and forth and his feet stumbling off the stool Light took him outside setting him in the backseat of the car sitting next to him. The mastermind smiled at L and the detective smiled a goofy grin towards him, his hands ruffling up the brunette's hair._

"_Since we're friends let's share secrets," Light said, "I'll go first, what do you want to know?"_

"_W-What – hic – shampoo d-do you use? You're hair – hic – is so s-shiny . . ." L babbled semi-stroking and touching his coffee shaded hair. _

"_It's called Shimmer Lights (it's an actual shampoo lol I have it myself) , I'll let you borrow it sometime. Now I get to ask you something," Light said removing L's hands from his hair gripping the pale bony hands in his own tan ones._

"_Can you tell me what your name is?"_

"_Oh haha I-I don't think –hic- I can tell Light-san," L said shaking his head side to side._

"_But that's what friends do, we are friends right? Best friends."_

"_O-oh then that makes –hic- everything o-okay!" L happily smiled crawling over closer to Light sitting on his lap. _

"_It's Lawliet! My n-name is Lawliet! I only t-told –hic- you because y-you're my BEST FRIEND!" L cried out wrapping his arms around Light's neck._

_Light grinned maliciously, this is what he wanted, finally he had L's name. But he wouldn't kill the detective, he couldn't because he loved him, it grew on him, he would just use it as blackmail to get L to step down, soon his world would be build and he would be God. _

"_T-Tell me do you –hic- love m-me Light?" L asked smiling at him._

_L was drunk and wouldn't remember his answer anyway so it didn't matter if he answered truthfully or not, Light snaked his jacket-clad arms around L's waist drawing him closer and whispered in his ear, "Yes."_

_L smiled even more grinding his hips against Light's, the mastermind groaned and picked L up placing him down on the seat next to him, "You'll regret doing anything like that to me tomorrow."_

_The detective was going to argue but Light strapped him with the seatbelt and got out of the car then going into the front seat, tomorrow was going to be hell for them, but he finally got what he wanted, __**finally**__. He drove back to the headquarters and put L into his bed sitting in the chair waiting for the genius to awaken, so he could basically blackmail him. Then his new world would be built and L would be nothing more than a rotting body in a cell._

Lawliet shook his head trying to rid himself of the horrible memory, he didn't want to remember it, the terrible mistake he had made that cost him everything. Why had he have to be that stupid enough to believe that murderer? He beat his head back and forth on the mattress then turned to look out the bared window, it was nighttime.

"Hey freak, you got a visitor!" a guard shouted at him through the bars making L turn his head to look at the guard.

He slowly got to his feet shuffling over to the door, as soon as it opened the wardens grabbed his forearms tightly and walked him over to the door leading out of the hallway, they forced him into the main section of the prison, while he was walking down the staircase L saw a throne chair with the symbol of Kira resting on the head of it.

"Is he here yet?" a regal voice asked from behind it.

L recognized that voice immediately anger grew in the pit of his stomach, "YOU BASTARD!" he screamed at Light his legs violently kicking the wardens enough to make them let go of him, he ran over to the throne chair ready to kill the so called God to the floor when more wardens tackled him to the ground holding him there with their feet and hands.

"Tie him to the chair over there then leave us."

"Of course."

They did as Light told them and tied L to the sturdy chair across from the brunette then left the room watching from the surveillance cameras if the prisoner was to make any form of resistance or to inflict violence.

L's face was to the floor looking down at his bare dirty feet, not wanting to look up into the face of _Kira_.

"It's nice to see you L, or would you prefer me to call you Lawliet?" Light asked him.

"I prefer you call me L. Light, or do you want me to call you Kira-sama now that everyone else does or maybe your majesty?" he asked him monotonously making eye contact with the mastermind, amber eyes meeting obsidian.

"Light will be fine, you know only you, Mikami, and Misa know my real name. As I only know your name. Too bad I'll have to get rid of the task force but that can't be helped."

". . ." L chose not to answer, this was the first time that they had come in contact in two months, "Why are you here. Don't you have to punish criminals? _God_?"

". . . I came here because as you know you are to die in a couple of days, and well L I love you, please be one of my Angels, or better you can rule beside me!" Light pleaded, his voice dripping with desperation.

"Lies. No one could bring themselves to love me."

L turned his back down to his feet, anger still boiling inside him. He heard a thump and then cool hands were holding his face making L look down at Light who was now kneeling on the floor.

"L, I told you before I love you. Of course it pains me to say it, and I don't want to believe it at all but I do. I don't know how it happened but thinking of having to kill you, to write your name down hurts. Please just say you'll be one of my Angels, you don't have to rule beside me even though I would prefer it, hell you don't even have to obey me, I just want you to live under my protection."

"No."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" Light roared causing L to jump, "sorry, I'll give you everything you want, please L . . . . Lawliet please."

"Light-san I said no. I will not be changing my answer."

The brunette let out an angry sigh and stood up motioning for the warden to lock L back up. They came and yanked the genius from the chair dragging him back up the stairs to his cell throwing him in it then locking the barred door back up. He pulled himself up off the floor sitting on the bed, his knees huddled to his chest. L didn't like what was going on, he didn't believe that someone like Light who was gorgeous and now powerful could ever like him not to mention he had Misa who was a beautiful model, it was clearly to the detective a plan to humiliate him one last time before he was to die.

His head leaned back on the pillow staring at the white brick wall, his mind drifted to what it would be like if had accepted the offer, he would be able to eat sweets everyday and be able to wear his normal clothes. No, it was just a trap to humiliate him, L could see through it as Light was a very good lier.

He felt his eyes starting to close, he hadn't slept in days, maybe it would be a good thing to get some rest, L shut his eyes drifting off to a place filled with sweets and things he loved.

* * *

Light paced back and forth in the godly palace his followers had built for him, his hands in his hair. What was he going to do, killing L would kill him, thoughts of the detective going through his mind the pale flawless skin, the cute, big, knowing, panda eyes that would stare at him, the slim body that he wanted to nourish and hold, and the rosy lips that were so . . . so . . . the killer didn't want to think about it.

He let out an angry growl and banged his fists on the closed thing to him which was a wall. He heard a laugh behind him.

"Shut up Ryuk, it isn't the time," Light spat at the shinigami.

"So what are you going to do? He obviously would rather die than be with you."

"I'm thinking!"

He heard the crunching of a juicy red apple behind him and the bone rattling cackling of the death god.

"I will have to force him."

"What about your old man? Gonna kill him too?"

"I have no choice, I have to erase those too close to me."

Ryuk let out another cackle eating his apple. "You are very interesting Light."

The self proclaimed god walked out of the room and into the breezy Zen garden outside promptly sitting on the bench looking at the luminance moon a pout displayed on his attractive face. What will his followers think of it? They will _have_ to accept it or else their god won't be too happy.

He groaned rubbing his temples, why was the detective such a pain in the ass? Just then his phone rang startling the mastermind, he took out the sleek black phone answering it when an ear splitting screech coming from the other end.

"_OMG LIGHT SWEETIE I GOT THE CUUUUTEST OUTFITS FOR US OOOH AND I GOT THE MOST ADORABLE PLUSHIE OF YOU . . . oh and Mikami says hi . . . no Mikami you can't talk to him . . . cause he doesn't want to! . . . . Mikami HEY WAIT!"_

"_KAMI!!!! I was wondering why don't you come with us to Tokyo? . . . MISA DON'T BITE ME!! GIMME THE PHONE BACK YOU BLONDE!" _

"_Anyway we have to go, HUGS AND KISSES SWEETIE!"_

And these were supposed be the people he trusted with the Death Note? Light shook his head, at least they were extremely loyal to him but he found himself wanting to strangle them at times but mostly they behaved.

He tried to relax, perhaps he could visit the Kanto beach it was summer but L wouldn't leave his mind, it was bothering him. Then Kira knew what he had to do, he would do it the day of L's execution until then he would visit the detective every single day. Which he did sometimes talking in a civil man to man way or sometimes asking him to change his mind about refusing Light's offers. Most of the visits he would brings sweets to L watching him eat them, those disgusting sweets that he hated but would bare them only if L ate them, then he would snack on potato chips.

The day set for the Task Force's execution was approaching, and L grew more depressed with each passing day. Light had to follow out with the plan. The task force members were nothing to him, he wouldn't think twice about keeping them alive. Finally it was the day before their murders and the genius refused to see Light, wouldn't even look at him or accept the treats he offered him.

All L was thinking about was the task force, they would have to die because of his foolish mistake, if only he could go back in time then none of this would have happened, they wouldn't have to die. He wouldn't have to die, depression was consuming the detective.

_His fault._

_His downfall. _

_His stupid mistake._

For the first time in many years he cried.


	2. Execution

**† Chapter 2: Execution †**

* * *

The detective paced in his cell in circles driving the wardens crazy, the sound of nail biting was the only sound in the hallway. Today was the day that they would be killed, the task force, and L would be strapped to a chair and forced to watch on top of the prison his fellow coworkers killed by _him_, by the so called god, by Light Yagami . . . no Kira. L groaned sitting on the bed holding his legs to him, how would he save them?

He could try and exchange his life for theirs but it would probably be no use because he would be killed the next day, he could scream out Lights name but then again the only people who had Death Notes were Light, and Misa and Mikami shared one so they wouldn't dare betray him.

L started to shake violently biting roughly down on his thumb, in just a couple minutes he would have to watch them die he turned to see the wardens walking towards his door, like a spider he climbed up to the bars of the window gripping onto it hanging upside-down so that he wouldn't be able to reach him.

"Get down now."

"**No.**"

"Do you want the easy way or the hard way?"

"Neither thank you very much," L retorted.

One of the wardens put a walkie-talkie to his ear saying, "He's resisting."

A voice Lawliet barely recognized came through the crackling phone, it was Mikami's, it sounded like there were screams and talking behind him, "Well get him, be a rough as you have to."

The wardens nodded even though the third Kira wasn't in the room with them and cornered L, one stood on the filthy bed violently pulling his upper half off of the ceiling and the others holding his powerful legs keeping them absolutely still. They ended up carrying the young detective up the stairs to the roof, L grabbing onto anything he could kicking and squirm. He felt like a brat going into a time-out. He was starting to see the door and the light of the afternoon coming from it. He started screaming and kicking, scratching at the wardens until he was out on the roof.

It was wide open with all the Task Force members standing obediently in a straight row, their heads bowed and their arms tied. Across from them was Light sitting in the same throne like chair he sat in when they talked for the first time in two months in a white dress shirt and black pants with the crown like circlet on his head the Death Note in hand. Misa and Mikami waited solemnly behind him. The blonde's head rising when L came into view, he could see a black lace handkerchief in his hand.

Light smirked when he saw L. A chair being placed beside him with leather binds attached to the arms and legs, the genius started the squirm and kick thrashing around until he was sweating and breathless.

"Would you like to say one last goodbye?" Light asked the smirk never leaving his face.

The wardens brought him in front of Mr. Yagami, L tried regaining his breath and spoke quietly, "I'll find a way out, I'm at least 50% sure I will. But if I don't please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

"It was a great honor to meet you L, I'm sorry our goodbye is in these circumstances."

L was going to say something to convince Yagami senior and himself that this wasn't the end but he was pulled back and situated on a chair being tied down to it, the binds on his legs forcing him to sit normally.

"L would you like to write the first name down?" Light asked holding the Note in front of him smiling sickly.

"Give me that notebook and I will write down your damn name down in it," L spat.

"Tsk Tsk."

He opened the notebook slowly his black pen glimmering in the sunlight of July. He slowly wrote down the first name started with the last one in the row waiting the full 40 seconds for him to drop dead, L struggled more despite the pain anger boiling in his blood and his heart wrenching when the detective dropped to the ground dead as a doornail. He started writing the names faster the detective could hear the pen scribbling down the Japanese and English characters.

He felt Misa's hands on his shoulders, she smiled weakly down at him trying to reassure him but she herself had her massacre and eyeliner running her handkerchief pressed to her eyes. L was shaking again, his body felt empty and hollow it was a horrible feeling. Soon there were only two people standing. Matsuda and Yagami senior.

"Light stop it this instant!" L screamed at him breaking the unbearable silence.

Kira turned to him, his eyes a brownish red, a sickly smile present on his face. "Since when are you the boss of me? They were meant to die."

"No they weren't! Please just kill me instead!" L begged his thrashing increased despite Misa's soothing hands, when he was becoming violent in his chair Mikami pulled Misa back behind the throne chair and the wardens stilled him.

"Put him in my lap."

The wardens immediately unlocked the leather binds and strapped him to the chair on top of Light. The killer's arms snaking around him so that the Death Note was on L's lap and his hand folded around L's so that he was holding the pen.

"Ready to kill Matsuda?"

The young police officer whimpered, L turning his attention to the now sobbing Matsuda crying and saying to him what seemed like "Ryuzaki I'm sorry."

L tried fighting back but the hold was to strong around his hand, Light controlling his hand so it wrote down the first four letters of the officer's name finally finishing it off, L screamed when the 40 seconds were up and Matsuda dropped to the concrete floor trying the rid himself of the book, he had actually killed someone, kill Matsuda.

Light's head rested on L's shoulder grinning ear to ear, he had forced L to kill one of his fellow coworkers the detective's mind in shambles. Now he could see a shinigami standing next to him laughing hysterically, he screamed again struggling in Light's arms his mouth agape.

"Ready to finish off the chief?" Light asked.

L spat at him attempting to throw the book and pen on the other side of the roof but the firm grip on Lawliet's hand and the binds holding him to the chair on Light's lap held him still. Right under Matsuda's name he was forced to write down Yagami-san's name starting with the first Japanese syllable then going on to the other painfully slow making each one perfect. Light's hand made L's stop when he looked down to see tears drenching the paper then he continued, it hurt Light to do this to L to make him cry and scream to damn him to an afterlife of neither heaven nor hell, he did it so when they died Light wouldn't be alone in the nothingness he would have L there with him yet he knew it was extremely selfish of him. The mastermind knew the angel belonged up in heaven.

The strokes of the pen on the paper continued as the tears continued to flow from the obsidian eyes making the words blurry, his body was wracking with them and his body was slowly giving in yet his hand still putting up a little resistance. When it came to the last character he was thrashing out of Light's arms twisting the pen so it stabbed the mastermind's hand and the genius was able to slip out of the binds holding the Death Note in hand running over to the edge of the building holding the notebook close to his chest.

Light jumped out of his chair, his heart racing. He didn't care for the notebook as much as he did for L whose toes were at the edge looking like he would jump off.

"L come over here," he beckoned slowly his hand outstretched to him.

"Come any closer and I'll jump with the notebook, it will probably be useless with my blood all over it."

Misa screamed behind them when L made a move to jump off holding her hands to her face cowering behind the throne chair.

The picture painted in Light's mind of the detective at the bottom of the building covered in blood gave him shivers.

"You're going to free Yagami-san but I will stay. Now go on."

The wardens turned Light who nodded his eyes never leaving L's back, "L come back over here, now."

"No. Not until he's let go and out of the building."

"You're going to fall," Light said, taking a step.

"Then let it be."

"You're being stupid, now come over here."

"No thank you."

L turned his body so that his back was to the edge of the building his arm still outstretched dangling the Death Note. The wardens made to remove Yagami senior, some took careful steps towards the detective put not going further than Light. L's didn't pay them any attention, he knew he would have to go back into his cell and await his death day but at least it would give Light's father enough time to get away. That is if he wanted to get away.

When he was all untied the former police officer just stood there not moving, his head still bowed waiting to be killed. Then L realized that Yagami-san wasn't going to run, he would end it right there, as L was too distracted by that factor the wardens picked him up and put him a good distance away from the edge yanking the notebook out of his hand and giving it back to its rightful owner. Light.

As soon as it touched his hands, Kira angrily flipped it open to a page writing down his father's name quickly. Then he turned to L glaring at him.

"What do you want us to do to him?"

The genius was ignoring the scene going on behind him, just focusing on Yagami senior in the last seconds of his life. Everything went silent to L's ears as he was being forced back down the stairs, he could see Misa screaming and crying but couldn't hear it nor could he hear Soichiro Yagami's last gasps of air.

Then he was being dragged down the stairs again and down to his murky cell being thrown in there along with being spat and cussed at it by the prison guards, but the detective didn't care. What bothered him was that Soichiro was so depressed, so angry about his son turning out to be the mass murderer that he wanted to be killed by his own flesh and blood when he had the chance to escape.

He sat there contemplating it for hours his thumb pressed firmly to his soft lips, and he was also waiting for his punishment for almost killing himself and destroying the Death Note. But none came for hours eventually it was nighttime, L was surprised that they hadn't come to bring his food but he didn't eat it anyway so it didn't really matter to him and that no one was there guarding him and making sure he didn't escape.

The black haired genius turned to hear the large steel door opening into the hallway he was kept in, he saw none other than Light with keys swinging on his finger and a white box in the other hand. L backed up into the corner of the room ready to climb up to the ceiling using the bars on the window again.

"L there's no reason to be scared, I won't hurt you," the mastermind's voice laced with sarcasm.

"I never said that I was scared Light-san," L replied coolly not moving an inch of his body.

The door opened to his cell, Light stepping in it then shut the door behind him locking it and put the key in his pants pocket. He walked the short distance to the lumpy mattress sitting on it and placing the box on his lap.

"Come sit next to me," he smirked patting the spot next to him.

"No, that's not necessary I'm quite comfortable here."

Light narrowed his eyes, L sighed and got up trudging over to the mattress where he sat on the far side which was about a few inches away from the killer, who scooted until they were touching.

"Please L, reconsider my offer. I want you by me at all time," Light demanded holding L's hand.

"I promise I'll haunt you when I'm a ghost if that's what you want."

"You know what I mean . . . . Here this is for you," he handed the panda-like man the box.

He opened it and his face lit up, Lawliet couldn't remember the last time he had his favorite cake and dug into it with his fingers, normally he would care about etiquette but not when it came to him starving without sweets for a long period of time. Light watched him eat it, L turned to face him with wide eyes.

"Thank you, leave now."

"Please just give in! All you have to do is say those words, that simple to get everything you want."

"No, L doesn't give in."

Light growled, he didn't want to have to do this to L but he would do anything to get those words out of him and if he had to resort to force he would do it. He pushed L against the bed and climbed on him straddling his slender hips.

"Remember, all you have to say is those words."

The killer's hands slid under the white shirt grazing over the pallid flesh and bony structure. L was struggling but Light held him down firmly down, his hand now was softly touching his nipple, the detective's face was red now his lips slowly parted.

"S-stop it now!" L pleaded, it didn't like this at all, he felt out of place and awkward sure the feeling was pleasureful but it didn't feel right at all.

Light bent down and crushed their lips together tasting the lingering sugary taste of the cake he just ate, his tongue sliding over L's. The detective gasped when he felt Light pinch his sensitive nipples down harder and grinding his hips down on his own unconsciously allowing Light entrance into his sugary sweet mouth.

He felt the killer's hands start the creep lower, Lawliet started to struggle and squirm more letting out pleas. He didn't want it, this was rape, Light's hands went to his hips then slowly into his pants.

"D-don't . . .please n-nno!" L begged.

"Then say those words to me."

His tan hands were pulling down L's pants now, spreading his legs then ground their hips together, both of them moaning in ecstasy. Lawliet didn't want to say those words, he didn't want to comply with the murderer but he didn't want to be so humiliated as to be raped by none other than Kira.

"I-I agree. J-just stop!"

Light grinned ear to ear, his hands going to encircle the back out L's head and his body. He got what he wanted, L to be by his side, in his house, with him again. The killer's eyes were clouded with lust but he couldn't go all the way with the detective, definitely not here, and not when he was trembling underneath Light having scared him into probably never having another intimate moment willingly for a long time.

"I'm sorry L, I wasn't going to go all the way I promise I just wanted you to say yes. I'm sorry, I love you."

L didn't believe any of that but now he was recovering from the sudden sexual attack sitting up his head looking down at the floor.

"Well come on," Light said offering his hand turning his body to the side so L wouldn't see the prominent bulge in his pleated pants.

"Where?" L asked while he stood up the blush fading from his face.

"To your new home, our home now."

Those words sickened him, they were disgusting. He followed Light out of the building not daring to make a move to escape. They walked through the many levels of the cold drafty prison until they were at the entrance, the wardens scowled at him giving him nasty remarks and stares but ultimately let them through to the cold air of the summer night, a shiny black car was waiting for them outside. Light walked up to it quickly opening the door waiting for L to get in, the detective waited for a moment at the entrance to the prison.

He was about to get into a car and live with a mass murderer, the same mass murderer that he was trying the catch six months ago, Kira who just in front of him killed all of his coworkers without an ounce of guilt on his face. Lawliet walked to the car ignoring Light's grinning face sitting down on one of the leathery seats. He was doomed, a fate worse than death in his eyes.

Then again as they were driving why did L agree? He was going to die anyway he didn't have to accept at all, but he did which confused the young detective. L turned his head to see Light resting his head on his hand looking out of the window. Lawliet couldn't say he hated him, he didn't hate anyone, he just strongly resented the teenage god and no matter how many times Light told him he loved him, L couldn't bring himself to believe it. It just wasn't possible in his mind for anyone to love him.

"Light-san?"

"Yes?" asked the brunette as he turned to L.

". . .nothing."

L started to fidget, he didn't want to get to the house or palace or wherever the hell Kira lived, picking at his nails and his toes brushing together.

He sucked in a breath when he felt them near the structure, because he knew as soon as he stepped into that house he would not leave, he would be trapped in there forever with Kira. With Light. With his first friend, the one who stabbed him in the back but L couldn't bring himself to fully hate him…


	3. Compromise

**†** **Chapter 3: Compromise ****†**

* * *

L stepped out of the car, his bare feet hitting the cold grass. He looked up seeing a palace lit up like the moon, it had its Asian quirks to it but it was mostly western styled with Russian domes serving as roofs for the towers that stuck out of the corners of it. It was wider than it was taller, the tower in the center making it seem taller than it actually was. The palace was breathtaking, it glowed a gold color with the windows cathedral style and lit with archways going around most of it, the most intricate designs engraved in them. It truly looked as if it was fit for a god. Surrounding it was grass and bushes with light colored flowers with Victorian streetlamps brightening the dark patches up.

Light turned to him offering his hand, L walked further onto the grass disregarding the mastermind's attempt to take his hand the urge to run through the manicured grass poking at him. When he got close enough to the entry way he saw a statue in front of it, L looked closer seeing it was a statue of Light holding the Death Note in hand with a golden halo in the back of his head and divine clothing on engraved at the bottom was his title. The detective walked around it marking in his mind that Light was conceited but he always knew that Kira was conceited.

When they reached the house they walked up the wide short stairs to the tall bulky front door Light opened it letting L in first then going in himself.

Inside was a capacious room with gold walls with a high ceiling, Roman pillars supporting it. There was a double staircase with red carpeting leading up to a glass door showing off the open archways. On the wall straight ahead was a portrait of Light holding a grim reaper's scythe looking serious yet kindly, the face he often used when he was playing the role of being innocent when they were working on the case. L scoffed looking up to the high ceiling that held a chandelier and had angels painted on it.

"Well how do you like it?"

L turned to him, "It's very nice."

There was an awkward silence between the two, Light thinking of something to say and L absent mindedly biting on his thumb looking around with his wide panda eyes.

"Light-san may I see my room? I would like to take a shower and I obviously can't because we are in the foyer . . ." L babbled away like he always did.

The killer nodded about to walk up the stairs but then turned to the detective. "You know you can just call me Light."

"Doesn't the 'god' deserve an honorific?" L said in his monotonous voice but bitterness was laced inside.

Light sighed walking up the stairs after hearing L follow behind him, they went out of the foyer walking out into the open hallway the brisk summer night air hitting their chests. The killer led the way walking past various doors leading into different corridors or to parlors. They went up iron stairs to the third floor walking up to the only door there, he opened it for the genius letting him pass in while he looked into the night sky then followed him in. It was a room with a couch and a table with sweets on it. Three doors were around it not counting the glass door they just came through. Light opened the second one for L that was located on the left wall.

"Come back out here when you're finished with your shower, I think there are some clothes in the drawers but I'm not sure. If not I'll just give you some of mine," Light said sitting down on the couch his arm resting on one of the fluffy pillows.

* * *

L went inside the dark room his hand feeling around for a light switch, finally beam of it filled the once dark room, it was a large room way larger than any of the rooms of hotels and bedrooms he's slept in before.

The walls were a peach cream color with regal paneling on it, the floor was marble but was covered by a large pastel colored rug. The large bay windows were covered by gold and cream loose curtains, layers of them tied to the corners of the windows with a chair and foot rest next to one of them a lamp behind it. One of the see through gold curtains led into the porcelain bathroom, a big spa tub with a shower next to it, the toilet was through a door. On the counter was soaps and lotions with bath salts and a small plate of petals and candles over it was mirror that took up the entire tile wall. When he walked back out of the bathroom area letting the curtain fall over it again he was his new bedroom. The bed had a thick cameo style headboard and had white padded comforter and sheets with peach and gold pillows in front of the bed was a backless loveseat. Over the bed on the wall was a giant white _L_ he didn't see it at first because he was so far away and it blent in with the colors of the wall.

L walked back into the bathroom and ran the shower making it warm enough for his liking. He stripped himself of his prison clothes and made them into a nice neat pile before climbing into the shower. He first let the water soak through his hair and his body washing away all the sweat and dirt of the two months he spent in the jail. The he picked up the shampoo it smelling like vanilla then lathered it through his hair then washed it out. He sighed standing directly under the nozzle then used the soap to wash himself of the scent of prison. The detective turned it off after being satisfied of being dirt free and stepped out wrapping a towel around his neck and waist.

"You okay in there?" Light said through the door.

L gave a small yes turning his attention to the wardrobe opening it to find nothing, he turned to the drawers thankfully finding clothes in it. He put on a white button down cotton shirt and pastel green pajama pants slightly disappointed that he couldn't find a white shirt and jeans.

He slowly walked over to the door leading out of his room not exactly wanting to open it and talk to the murderer of his coworkers and many others. L's hand turned the knob slowly pushing the white gold encrusted paneled door open slightly looking through hoping he wasn't there.

"L sit down."

_Damnit_

The genius walked hunching over like he always did to the couch sitting on it with his legs to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. His head turning to Light to give him a glare.

"Yes?"

"I want to make a compromise with you."

"No."

"Lawliet you aren't in the position to argue."

". . ."

"Hear I'll be simple, tell me something you want and then you have to do something I want."

"Sounds horrible."

"L."

"Fine. I would like my clothes, white shirt, jeans, etc."

"Then I want you to sleep in one of my shirts."

L turned his head to the side, it would really be a problem because he didn't sleep and when he did it was only for one to three hours at the most, he doubted he would have to wear his shirt.

"I want sweets everyday whenever I ask for them along with coffee."

"Then for every five treats you eat I get to kiss you, cheek or lips, I choose."

"Neither would be sufficient."

"Want me to add to it."

"No. I want to be not touched unless I say so which there is a 3% chance I will."

"Then every Friday night you sleep in my bed with me and I get to touch you as much as I want."

"But you won't be allowed to touch the skin under my clothing and if you do I'll kick you."

"L, you know I'm not like that. So do you agree?"

"I don't like this compromise."

"Do you agree?"

"I'm **only** doing it for the pastries, I hope you understand that."

Light nodded, his combed brunette hair tossing in tune with his head, he then turned his body to L.

"You know what tomorrow is right?"

"July 9."

"It's Friday."

". . . ." L turned away from Light standing up, "I will be going back into my room now, if all you have to tell me is that."

"You know, you're execution is today in the afternoon. I've planned to recognize you as one of my angels, all you have to do is stand there next to Misa or Mikami," Light said to him.

Before the black haired genius disappeared behind his door he said something that cut through Light's heart like a blade or bullet.

"I don't like it; I am no one's angel especially not _**Satan's**_."

* * *

Lawliet sat on his bed, for him the room was too large and it just made him feel extremely lonely and depressed. The white sheets were pulled up around him and he laid down on the bed, his raven locks sprawled out on the gold pillows. The lights were off as he stared into the darkness; he couldn't escape because they most likely had a hidden camera system in every room like L did to the Task Force. There was a porcelain clock on his bedside next to the lamp with tassels hanging from its curtain-like lamp shade, after staying up all night most of his life he could see decently in the dark. The time was four in the morning; two hours ago he was talking to Light. He sat up when he heard talking outside, the walls were practically soundproof so it was very hard to hear and the double doors were located on the far side of the colossal room.

L's bare feet touched the soft rug as he crept out of bed; he walked over to the door careful not to make sounds or crash into objects as he made his way over to the door. The genius now pressed his ear against the gold encrusted door listening for anything. He heard the voice of Light and Mikami.

"_What are you planning to do if the people reject him?"_

"_I am Kira. They obey me or I will have to bring out the Death Note again to prove my power."_

"_I don't fancy how that good for nothing detective is treating you like a lowly criminal. You are Kami he should be basking in your glor-"_

"_Shut up Mikami. He will come around eventually, kissing my feet begging for forgiveness. But until then make sure he doesn't make any move of escape. Now please stop bothering me, I have to sleep," _

'_I massaged his feet one time, __**one time**__, I didn't know he would grow such a big head about it, but there was a good 40% chance of it' _the genius thought.

L heard his sock clad feet pad over to his door and open it softly.

"_Goodnight Kami!" _

"_Go away Mikami."_

The closing of the glass door reached his ears then Light's feet grew closer and closer to his door, L ran quickly and quietly over to the chair near the window opening up the curtain so it would appear he was looking out of it, when he opened it up the city lights and buildings were in view, the sight was breathtaking.

"L?" the genius heard the mastermind whisper then the amber eyes spotted the detective sitting near the window on the arm chair, the footrest going unused.

Light turned on the switch brightening up the dark room and walked over to L, sitting on the footrest.

"Do you like your room?"

"It gives off a lonely feeling but altogether it's alright."

"You should go to sleep."

"I don't sleep as you already know I'm an insomniac unlike you."

"Fine," Light retorted, he wasn't in the mood to force L to go to bed or argue with him, the god had to worry about his own well being for the afternoon to come. The brunette strode over to the door opening it then walking out there was a small _click_ sound, Lawliet assumed that Light had locked him in the room. He stood up out of the chair pacing around the room, his hands in the green pajama pants pockets. Slowly he sat on the backless loveseat in front of his big bed, he leaned his head back on one of the rounded pillows on the corners of it, and his head propped up on the other side of the loveseat. Numbers and percentages racing through the young genius' head, there is a slim if no possible way to escape without breaking down the windows and jumping out but then he would die or be caught in an instant.

* * *

Minutes turned quickly into hours of L dazing off into his own world to amuse himself, a knock on his door, the lock being twisted then the door opened. Lawliet looked over to the door, seeing who it was through the morning light coming through his windows.

Light stood at the doorway, his hair unbrushed and sloppy and in black silk button-down pajamas, a tray of sweets was in his arms. Lawliet stood up scratching the back of his neck.

"I brought your breakfast. Well, what you would call a breakfast," Light said, his voice hoarse before he cleared it his eyes looked half asleep, he obviously just woke up and got L food. The detective regarded the kind act but then came to the conclusion that either Light poisoned the food or since there were only sweets on it wanted a kiss. Frankly L favored the first reason.

The brunette made his way over to L then plopping down on the loveseat pulling L down to sit with him. L picked up the doughnut that was on a plate taking a bite out of it, as soon as the sugary glaze reached his sensitive taste buds he sighed quietly, but the feeling of Light watching him was making him uncomfortable. He didn't like it when people watched him eat; it felt like they wanted his food which, of course, he would never give them.

"Remember five sweets I get to kiss you."

"Then I'll only eat four," replied Lawliet who stuffed another doughnut into his awaiting mouth.

"For the entire day?"

L turned to him; he looked shocked and horrified like Light had just murdered his mother.

"You never said anything of the sort!"

"I thought you would have already thought of that before you agreed."

"I can't last the day on only four sweets! I'll topple over!"

"Not my problem."

L's shocked face turned into a glare; he picked up the tray standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to use the restroom."

"With food?"

"Yes."

"L . . ."

The detective ignored him and walked over to the bathroom the curtain sliding behind him.

"If I see more than five treats gone you know what happens!"

Light heard a sign of approval or somewhat of it then quiet munching. He grinned, he would be getting his kiss but he wanted to take it slow, to make L come to love him which at this point seemed ultimately impossible. He opened the curtain exposing L hunched over his eyes wide as he looked at Light, cookie crumbs falling from his lips.

"No Light, those don't count . . . I found toxins in them," Lawliet defended scooting back from Light the fear of being touched like that again, by a murderer, was scaring him.

The brunette strode over to him bending down to tenderly brush his lips over L's smooth cheek. L wouldn't even classify that as a kiss, nor a European greeting, it was more like an accident the detective barely felt it. He thought that the killer would pin him to the marble floor and kiss him passionately tasting the sweets he previously ate, a kiss that was rough and with tongue, L mentally blushed for his perverted thoughts, but he couldn't help but expect the worst from this person, this killer, and ever since he was small he was trained to be prepared for the worst of situations.

"Now then, as for the expected execution of you, you'll wear a formal kimono Mikami will help you if you have trouble or me if you want. I'll be busy today so just stay in your room or if Misa wants to take you out for shopping you can go."

"I am not a child Light-san, don't treat me like that nor am I your possession," L said standing up walking back into his room leaving the brunette in there. The genius hated, _hated_ being talked to like a child or some type of pet. It was degrading to his intelligence not to mention it just made L feel more like a prisoner.

"I-I'm sorry L I didn't mean it that way," Light said following him back into the bedroom.

"I know."

L sat back down on the bed licking the remains of the sweets off his boney fingers savoring the taste.

"I'm going to leave now."

"Alright."

"You won't see me until tomorrow."

"Okay, you may leave now Light-san."

". . ." It hurt for L to say those blunt short sentences to him, but what did the brunette expect from the detective? Him to throw himself at the god and scream _Fuck me hard Kira! I love you! I'm all yours!_ No, the detective hated him, not that Light could blame him, but God, when L acted like that the brunette wanted to spank him or when he looked at him with the wide panda eyes he wanted to cuddle him.

L grinned mentally; he could tell by the look on Light's face that he was hurting him. A victory for the detective, he wanted to hurt the murderer just like he did to him and his fellow (deceased) Task Force members. The black haired genius wanted to trample all over Light's heart until it broke into a million tiny shards. But his practical side was more forgiving and emotionless telling him to just ignore the killer or find a way to lock him up.

The door closed then locked behind the brunette. Leaving L in the room by himself, but not for long because a knock came to his door then it opened showing a black haired man with square glasses and a neat, wrinkle free suit on. His face showed angry and disgust, in his hands was a long royal like sea blue kimono with the ocean threaded in gold laced on it. Mikami walked over to L and set it on the bed.

"Here is your outfit, here is the traditional sandals to go along with it," his sentenced was rushed and he stayed as far away from the detective as possible.

"Hmm. So you're Mikami? Fourth Kira? Interesting . . . you know you're name has 'Kami' in it?" L said his bored voice giving sound to the room as he lifted up the blue kimono with his thumb and forefinger.

"I am well away of that, do you prefer L or Lawliet?" Mikami asked a flash of red speeding over his dark brown eyes, the numbers and name was showing over L's head in a red letters.

"H-How do you-Light, Light told you didn't he!" L said.

"No. It's the shinigami eyes; I can see your name over your head as can Misa. Don't worry Kami swore us to never utter your name once outside this place. The walls are soundproof to outsiders and it's impossible to break into here," Mikami said, "Now get dressed, we only have a couple of hours left until we have to go."

"I don't want to go."

"If Kami says so you have to."

L mumbled something to himself before stripping himself of his shirt his hands going down to the waistband of the green pajama pants.

Mikami opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, he looked like a gaping fish when L was in nothing but light blue boxers.

"Can you help me, I've never put one on before."

Mikami grabbed the kimono off the bed and let L slip it on along with the matching baby blue silk pants while getting the ribbons and ties. He tied one around L's slim waist making sure it was tight then wrapped the other one on top of it making sure they were firmly in place. Then added the small trinket that held loosely from one of the ties.

"There."

"Thank you."

"You don't seem Japanese, you look Western."

"I'm British."

"Ah."

". . ." L walked over to the clock on the bedside table crouching down so he could see it instead of just picking it up. "Hmm, it seems to be noon. When do I have to go?"

"Well Kami is already dressed as is Misa, so I have to get dressed, about another hour at most," Mikami replied glancing down to his watch hidden under his crisp sleeve. He turned to L once before walking out of the door, "I won't lock it and there are sweets outside for you."

When the detective heard the mention of sweets he stood up and briskly walked out the door following Mikami out to the parlor like area. He didn't bother watching the black haired lawyer walk out the glass door, L sat down on the couch and picked up the vanilla cupcake with two fingers, his tongue licking off the frosting and sprinkles then moving on to eat the rest of it. He continued like that until all of them were gone and he heard the glass door slowly open from behind him.

"L?"

A question feminine voice asked, he could tell it was Misa and turned his head in her detective gazing up at her.

Her face was startled not expecting L to be there, with a light blush on her cheeks with a thin layer of eyeliner and lipstick. Her blonde hair was curled at the bottoms with her traditional half pigtails held up with Sakura flowers. She wore a matching blush pink kimono with a flare of Gothic Lolita to it, a black lace trim.

"Yes Amane-san?" L responded.

Her face lit up, an open mouthed smile graced her face as she glomped him from behind. L squirmed out of her arms never liked to be touched unexpectedly.

"So you're now living here! I thought we'd have to kill you today! Now it's like it was before, well except for that bastard Mikami, I'm so happy you're here! We'll have to take you shopping and stuff!"

"Misa are you wearing a bra? I couldn't feel it but I suppose it's the thick material of the kim-"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"No need to be so loud about it, why are you here anyway?"

"The 'Kami' freak said to get you so I did, we have to go."

"But I don't want to."

"My lovie said so, so you have to, it won't take too long and you won't have to say anything."

"I will feel like a dumb mannequin."

"If you don't come I'll have to get my darling to drag you there," Misa said, a pout evident on her lips and her hands on her hips.

L sighed, and stood up walking past Misa and out of the glass door looking both left and right using his deduction abilities to predict where was the exit out of the oversized palace, Misa smiled and walked out behind him, grabbing his hand and leading down the polished marble steps to the second floor banister then down iron stairs down to the first floor foyer, it took her a little while to find where it was but they found the foyer and exit. Walking out onto the grassy grounds to the private road the car was parked on. The door opened and Mikami stepped out of the glossy black car holding the door open for them, Misa sliding in first then L.

"You'll wrinkle your kimono if you keep sitting like that," Misa said lifting up a piece of his kimono.

"It doesn't matter much."

She sighed, there was no reasoning with the detective because L was the definition of reasoning and would always win a battle of the wits. Unlike her. The genius scratched his midnight black hair, ruffling it up more if that was possible and played with the material of the silk pants. Mikami fixed his black rim glasses, and made sure everything was perfect and ironed on his red kimono just like his god. Misa sat there observing her nail polished purple nails and fixing her hair in her compact mirror making faces and smiles in it to amuse herself.

"We seem to be almost there, Kami says that when we're on the balcony don't come out until he says so," Mikami said to him before they pulled up at the Osaka palace, he could hear the cheers and screams from the people in the front of the building. Screams in different languages and pitches, all were screaming _Kill L_.

Police officers who carried a metal badge of the Kira symbol on their black shirts and on their officer hats guided the three of them into the back off the old palace, roughly pushing and bumping into the detective on purpose. They walked up the old rotting stairs until they were on the floor with traditional Japanese matting and paper doors, the old archway leading out onto the balcony. Light stood there, his back to L, his blow dried brunette hair glimmered in the light so the tips of it were almost blonde, his white kimono was ironed and set pristine like, flowing out behind him. L hated to admit it but he looked godlike.

Mikami and Misa walked out in time with each other a pen in Mikami's hand and the Chinese death note in Misa's. L turned around to see Ryuk standing next to him, the detective made no move to scream or show any sign of fear instead quietly whispered to him.

"Hello there."

Ryuk grinned a toothy smile turning his head in Light's direction, L turned to see what the god of death was looking at.

"People of the new world, we have come together today because of the execution of my greatest rival L, the only one who has dared defy me."

People cheered, raising their necklaces and signs of Kira.

"But, L has admitted defeat and submitted to me. I will not kill him. Instead he will be one of my Angels under my protection."

The crowd went silent, he felt a rough push and stumbled out onto the balcony, L walked up next to Light not daring to look at him, instead looking down at the people below him. There were roughly he might say thousands to millions of people there of all different races and status. Some held cameras for television others were just regular people.

The genius watched all their faces turn sour, but no one spoke, it was all silent. Then there was a scream of "NO" then a silence breaking sound.

.

**BANG**

.

A bullet soared two inches past L's head hitting the wall behind him. Light turned to see the culprit but couldn't determine who it was. The brunette gripped L's hand, his thumb stroking over the pale skin belonging to the detective. He heard whispering behind him then pages flipping. A scream echoed along with a collapsing of a body merely 40 seconds later. L didn't bother to turn around already knowing that Mikami or Misa had written down the person's name killing them instantly.

"And that is what happens when anyone defies what I say; L is not to be killed, anyone who tries will be excommunicated and ultimately killed. I will not tolerate crime in my new world, if I say he is deserving of the title why are you daring to question Kira?"

It went silent again. Then soft murmurs and clapping.

Light grins then makes a small hand movement for them to leave, his back to the people now instead of them. When the archway closes Light looks at L for a brief moment scared to death that the bullet was so close to the detective's head, then is guided out of the palace by the guards having to go to a meeting place for the rest of the day and night, spending his night in a hotel room. But he looked forward to Friday night having cleared his schedule completely, being in the same bed as the detective again, but of course he'd have to take it painfully slow. L turned to Misa who screamed.

"OMG ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"I appear to be fine."

Misa grabbed his face between her two hands turning his head to check for any scraps or blood thankfully she found none letting go of his cheeks.

"That was close," the blonde sighed.

L nodded following behind them out of the building, he would dread tomorrow, Friday. He didn't want that day to come. Yet a part of him wondered what would happen the possibilities floating in his head, the only upside to the compromise was that today Light wouldn't be there to kiss him if he ate more than five sweets. But the thought of being in a dark bedroom in the bed next to Kira, in Kira's shirt, being forced to sleep next to Kira produced series of shivers up his spine.


	4. Friday

**†** **Chapter 4: Friday ****†**

* * *

The black haired genius sat in his room on the arm chair next to the open window. It was late, probably midnight or into the early hours of the morning. His thumb was to his supple lips which forever tasted like sugar. It was no longer Thursday; he was plotting on how he could escape the torture of being in the same bed as Light. He could hide in the bathroom or press on the mastermind's pressure points enough to knock him out, but there were high risks with those plans.

L bit on his thumb nail, his toes rubbing against each other. Misa had gotten his normal clothes plus a "few extras" like black jeans, band shirts, ties, dress shirts, pajamas with panda print on them (L had no objection to them). Before the ultra bubbly blonde retired to her room she complained on how messy L had left his bed – filled with candy wrappers and cake crumbs – and how he would never have a relationship if it continued like that. Of course Lawliet didn't care at all because currently he had no love interests and he didn't sleep so he had no use of the bed other than jumping up and down on it when he was utterly bored out of his mind.

He slumped his back against the chair, and then a horrible thought went through his mind. L hadn't slept in about a good three days, he would most likely fall asleep when he had to be in Light's room and since the detective was a deep sleeper, Light could "try something" on him. Lawliet thought the best would be to catch up on the sleep he missed walking towards his bed getting under the covers not bothering to undress into a set of pajamas. He brought his legs up to his chest and closed his eyes, they stung at first but slowly it went away sleeping overcoming him.

He slept soundlessly and deeply for hours, barely moving. L hadn't slept like that for years, only when he was a child at the Wammy House. He remembered he slept most of the days away but that was went he was young and not stressed with piling cases.

It was one in the afternoon when Light walked up to L's door, clad in a loose v-neck sweater and ironed cream pants with white socks, opening it expecting the detective to be sitting on the armchair looking out the window. He was scared every since L attempted to jump off the ledge of the prison roof of him jumping or falling out of that window so Light had it locked and sealed. He walked into the room not seeing him in the armchair and surprised to see it so dark in the room.

The killer walked over to the bed shocked to see the detective wrapped in the blankets and sleeping soundly. Light smiled sitting on the bed stroking his ebony hair, curling the ends with his fingers. He didn't know why he was doing it, it wasn't in his character but he just _had_ to do it. His hand travelled down to L's flushed cheeks caressing the silky pale skin.

"L, wake up," the brunette finally said.

The detective didn't stir.

"Lawliet."

He said it a bit louder this time but he got the same response.

Frustrated he leaned down to L's ear whispering in it, "Lawli, wake up."

The detective groaned rubbing his eyes then buried himself into the pillow further, "Couple more minutes."

"It's one."

A mutter erupted from the genius but was muffled by the satin pillow. Then a dark eye peeked out from it, "You're not Watari."

"Disappointed?" Light asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Quite."

Another stab to the chest, God, L's blunt words could cut through steel. He regained his composure and cleared his throat while Lawliet sat up flipping his black bangs out of his eyes then rubbed his eyes more.

"Do you want to do anything today?"

"As in what?"

"Go out, walk around, what do you think?"

". . ."

"I take that as a no?"

"Most likely, I'm in no mood to do anything with you."

Light didn't bother asking why, as he already knew the answer. It was so hard to talk to L, he didn't respond with large answers only short blunt ones and when he offered to do things the detective turned him down. But that's what he expected after all the horrible things he had done to L.

"What do you want to do?" Light asked again, more impatient, his hands fisting in the sheets of the bed.

"Be released."

"You know that's out of the question."

"Then I'll just lay here."

"L."

"Kira."

"Damnit L, just tell me what the fuck you want to do!"

"No need to use such foul language but if you must know I want to go to a bakery or possibly a candy shop."

Light got up pulling L with him. He pulled down his shirt and sucked in a breath, "Fine, let's go. You're going to be spending the rest of the day and night with me so better enjoy it."

L sighed not bothering to fix his hair or his wrinkled white shirt. Instead he just followed Light out of his room then down the glass stairs to the foyer, the teenage god stopping to fix his soft brunette hair in the mirror then slipping on dress shoes, L sinking his feet into airy flip-flops.

When they made it to the glossy car there was no driver, instead Light drove L sitting beside him in his normal fashion. The mastermind drove out of the private area and out onto the streets looking for a candy store or bakery, he didn't know of any because he didn't like sweets and he was too busy with other things to pick out spots that L would like. Finally after desperately searching and hating the awkward silence between the two he found a place driving into the parking square and getting out of the car.

"Well, go ahead get anything you want but remember our compromise," Light said opening the door to the candy shop allowing the hunched over detective to pass into it grabbing three plastic bags.

He walked to the back of the store, watching as L grabbed anything sweet that came to his eye piling it in his bags. The detective was mesmerized by the colorful candies everywhere, the swirling lollipops, and the bright surroundings. When he was finished he came to Light with three packed full bags of candy juggling them in his arms to not drop them. The brunette shook his head and walked to the cashier buying the bags of candy then had to drag L out of the candy store and back to the black car sitting in it.

"You happy now?" Light asked buckling his seatbelt.

"Somewhat. I still do not agree on the compromise," L replied sucking in another piece of candy.

"You better not spill anything, I don't like messes."

"I won't, I assure you."

". . ."

Another awkward silence as they were driving. The only noise was coming from the car and L's eating, Light didn't bother leaning over to collect the kisses for every five sweets instead he would wait until nighttime. As soon as they got back to Light's home L quickly got out of the car, slamming it then running into the house with his bags of candy. It reminded the brunette of a little kid. He smiled and walked out of the car following the detective into the house.

When he was in the foyer he pulled back his sweater sleeve to glance down at his watch, it was 5:00 pm. A couple more hours until nighttime, Light went up to the parlor outside the bedrooms sitting down on the couch.

How was he to make L love him? He already had a map of his plans but he didn't know how to proceed with them. Light's plans were to by October have L kiss him out of free will and by February, have sex with L for the first time. His grin lasted for a brief moment as he thought about the genius coming up to him and kissing him chastely or the black haired man underneath him, clutching his shoulders, his face pink with pleasure. The brunette often had dreams and fantasies about him, most of the time sex dreams that would leave him with an empty feeling when he realized that L at the moment hated him.

The creak of L's door opening disturbed his thoughts, his head turned to see the detective carrying out the remains of his candy then sat across from Light.

"L?"

"Yes, Light-san."

"Sit next to me," Light said patting the spot next to him on the couch.

This time, without much resistance Lawliet got up and sat next to him. Light turned to him and by surprise took the detective's chin and softly touched their lips then moved away from the sugary lips and planted four other kisses on the sides of his mouth. L grabbed Light's shoulders and pushed him back his hand going to his mouth touching where the brunette kissed.

"W-What was-oh the sweets," L said, his face calming down.

"Yes, and tonight you're going to sleep in my shirt and in my bed. And remember I get to touch you all I want to," Light grinned.

L grunted.

"I don't like it."

"You will later on."

"No."

"Do you want any dinner, chicken, vegetables, and regular food?"

"No."

"Fine."

Light got up of the couch, straightening his shirt out then went to the door opening it up and turning his body so it was facing L.

"I'm going to get something to eat in the kitchen. You can join me if you'd like."

"No, I don't think I will."

Light sighed and closed the door behind him, walking down the glass stairs and into the many doors.

L sat there alone again; his stomach was for the most part full after all the candy he ate earlier and coffee he drank. He felt fully rested and picked up one of Misa's many magazines that littered the glass coffee table. Flipping through it skimming through the articles, reading the ones that actually interested him.

"Whatcha doing?" Misa asked walking in from behind him.

"Reading."

"Oh, top ten sexy hair tricks!" she cried picking up the magazine.

"No Amane-san I wasn't reading that, the article next to it."

"Study on teeth whiteners?"

"Yes."

"You weirdo."

". . ."

L ignored her and picked up another magazine, it was a current events one with Kira/Light on the front holding a gold scythe. Reading the articles in it with Misa next to him, her feet propped up on the table and her eyes looking at the pictures in the magazines, seeing the latest trends in hair and fashion, pointing out fashions that would look good on L. Of course Lawliet objected, the detective could never picture himself in anything but his normal white shirt and blue jeans.

"L do you have a crush on anyone?"

"No. Never have, probably never will."

"And whyyyyy not!!! Misa Misa thinks love is the best feeling in the world!"

". . .How does "love" feel like?"

* * *

Light leaned against the gradient counter in the kitchen a bag of potato chips in his hand, it had been a couple of hours since he had left L but he didn't think the detective would mind to much. The killer decided to skip dinner, he wasn't too hungry to begin with and a bag of chips would suffice until the morning. He wondered what L would do when they were in bed together, naughty things intruded his mind.

Another chip entered his mouth. He would just have to follow his impulse, not what he normally did, not the planned in advance steps he followed. But Light was serious about L, he wasn't like the bubbly annoying girls he had dated in the past mostly just used for his parents and Sayu to get off his back about getting a girlfriend. They were boring to talk to as they were stupid and vain, only caring about their looks and the latest fads. But he loved L, it almost hurt to love him that much. Yet the mastermind questioned on whether it was actual love or just an odd obsession.

He pondered the idea for a bit, there was a possibility that it was just an obsession or a strong liking. When his salt covered fingertips reached the bottom of the back he sighed. Light was tempted to open up another back of chips but decided against it, it might affect the way he slept and if it affected that his whole day would be off. Throwing the bag away he exited the room the swaying door closing behind him.

Light's legs climbed up the stairs all the way back up to his quarters, his watch read the time of 11:00, it was nearing the time to go to bed. Excitement jolted up his being while apprehension went into L's.

The detective sat on his bed, he didn't want to go into the bedroom but yet he wanted to know what would happen if he did. Curiosity and fear were a mixed feeling in his body. His head jerked up when he heard a quick knock on his door then it opening showing the man he dreaded.

"Come on," Light's hand beckoned, his head leaning on the door frame.

L got up without a sound, and without a sharp reply walking over to Light then walked out of the door and out into the locked parlor. Light walked in front of him and unlocked his bedroom door throwing open the door then switched on the light.

Lawliet walked in observing the contents of the room, it had red walls with gold paneling in it with black marble molding and pillars holding up the white high ceiling. The bed was circular and could what L assumed could fix at least seven people, it had a circular canopy with pillars connecting to the ceiling. Around it was a couple of windows with a long desk with a singular laptop on it along with comfy couches and pillows. Everything in the large room was extravagant and royal.

Light walked over to his drawers and took out silk pajamas for him and a button down shirt for L.

"Here," Light said handing the shirt to L while getting rid of the sweater he was wearing then slipped on the black silk shirt leaving it unbuttoned. The genius cautiously took off his own shirt and quickly put on Light's shirt buttoning every single button there was on it then stripped himself of his jeans leaving him in his light blue boxers.

Light sat down on the bed pulling the red satin comforter back lifting his legs so that they were now on the bed. He patted the spot next to him propping up the pillows for L.

"Now, let's go to bed."

L carefully sat down on the bed then the light was turned off leaving it pitch black. Hands pulled him under the covers and close to a warm chest, legs tangling themselves with his. Of course Lawliet squirmed a little but then settled down, the bed was so comforting and the scent of Light was intoxicating.

He felt the killers hands travel lower making caressing circles on his hips, Light's legs rubbing against L's own. He was starting to feel soothed and relaxed, unconsciously pressing his body closer letting Light softly kiss the corner of his mouth and around his ear gently sucking on the skin, loving the taste of sugary skin.

L felt his eyes close and he sighed.

"I love you," Light whispered in his ear.

"Hrm," L responded not paying attention, the feeling was nice.

"Goodnight."

Light's cleanly cut nails scratched the detective's sides pulling up the shirt so it was past his stomach massaging the tense over-worked body that desperately needed a good massage.

"Hmm."

He felt a hand stroke his hair and the back of his neck. Light tilted L's face up so their lips touched this time going into a more passionate kiss moving his lips against L's supple pink ones then let the genius' head fall into the crook of Light's neck hearing the soft sounds of him sleeping.

Light wondered, L let him stroke him and caress him so it had to mean that L was growing to like him, that got the killer's hopes up for any of his future plans but then he thought that it might just be because L's drowsy and didn't care what he did at that moment. He would do anything to make Lawliet love him even half as much as he loved the detective.

"L?"

". . ."

He didn't get an answer, this was one of the first times he had seen L sleep, and he looked adorable, his hands clutching Light's shirt and his face half on the pillow and half on Light's chest. Light let his amber eyes shut holding tightly onto the detective not wanting to let him go ever. Now every week he would look forward to having L in the same bed as him, maybe he could persuade the genius the sleep in his bed every night.


	5. First Step

**†** **Chapter 5: First Step ****†**

* * *

Light turned in his slept a few times, his mind being engulfed in a wonderful dream. The detective slept soundly next to him, his thumb pressed to his lips, his cheeks flushed from the heat of Light's body wrapped around him. The brunette shifted his body so that Lawliet was slightly lying on top of him not minding the lightweight detective on him.

He was having the best dream he had in a long time, most started out well but ended horribly with either L killing himself, dying, or saying he hated Light.

"_Oh, Oh Light!" L cried as they started to grind their pelvises into one another's._

_L was underneath him, Light's shirt on him, a sleeve hanging over his pale shoulder and blue boxers underneath. His black hair was curled to his cheeks and hanging in his eyes and on the pillows. His face was pink and his eyes were filled with nothing but love and lust, his fragile body was pressed against Light's, his arms around his shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist. _

"_Yes, L!" Light heard himself cry out, he didn't care what he looked like, he only cared about what L was feeling._

"_Light," L breathed._

"_You're mine! All mine!" Light shouted leaning down so he could kiss the delicate skin of the genius leaving possessive love bites over his chest and neck tasting the sweet taste that lingered with the detective. His tan hands started to fumble with the buttons of L's shirt ripping it off him and stroking Lawliet._

_L moaned leaning into his touch, his hips rising to brush against Light's hard member. When the genius heard the soft growl emitted by the brunette he rocked his hips against it more. The killer had enough of the teasing and pushed L's scrawny hips into the bed, his hands moving to rub against the bulge in Lawliet's blue boxers drinking in the moans spilling out from L's luscious lips._

_His hand slipped into the blue boxers gripping the erection L was sporting while his other tugged at the annoying piece of clothing until they were at his knees. He massaged the sensitive spots of the member and gently brushing over the head before pumping it hard and fast letting the detective underneath him moan out and writher. _

_Light had never seen sexier gasping or moaning in his life, the way L's chest rose and fell bringing his shoulders with him, squirming and tossing his head side to side for air. _

"_Please take me!" L finally cried out not being able to take anymore._

"_Whatever you say love," Light grinned more than happy to comply._

"_J-Just be gentle."_

"_I'll be as slow and gentle as you want," the brunette leaned in to kiss the detective's lips--_

Light was ripped out of his pleasant dream by the feel of a body moving next to him and the soft breathing next to his ear. At first he thought Misa snuck into his room again then remembered it was L. Slowly, not to make movement on the mattress he turned to Lawliet staring at his face. When he went to shift his legs so it would be more comfortable for the both of them he realized something horrible.

He had a hard on.

And innocent L was next to him.

With Light's shirt on, slightly unbuttoned and because of the rubbing against the covers pushed up to his stomach exposing the soft pale flesh. Oh how he wanted to touch it but didn't want to interrupt L's much needed sleep. His amber eyes traveled downwards to see that his loose boxers were hanging dangerously low around his narrow hips.

The killer moved a little bit so his arms could fully wrap around L and that the detective's head was resting on his chest. Lawliet subconsciously shifted his arms so that they were touching Light and his legs so that they were even more tangled together.

Light turned his head so that he could see the silent clock that was hanging on the wall, it was around ten or eleven in the morning. He mentally groaned, he had a bunch of meetings and plans for that week, but then thought that the overly loyal Mikami could go for him, he wanted to focus all of his attention on L this week, and only L. The brunette had planned for Mikami to go to all of his meetings and assigned him with busy work from the morning until night everyday and Misa was to go away to Europe for her modeling. It was too perfect.

"L?"

"Hrmmm." The detective answered, his head burrowing further into his chest not knowing it was anything but a pillow.

"Come on, wake up."

"Don't want to…."

L then felt a prominent bulge on his right leg, it took him a little while to deduce what it was, because half his mind was still sleeping, but then when he realized what it was he blushed moving his leg back. "I think you should take care of your "problem" elsewhere."

Light laughed turning on his side so he was facing the uncomfortable detective.

"Light-san?"

"Yes?" Light answered closing his eyes waiting for the detective to speak.

"I like your bed, it's very comfortable. Makes my back feel good."

The brunette snorted, "It should be for what I paid for it. Would you like to sleep here every night?"

"No."

"My door will always be open if you change your mind…"

"I don't change my mind very often as you would know."

"You will change it over time," Light assured. L didn't bother arguing instead turned over to his side facing the wall.

"Any plans that you want to do today?"

"No."

"Damnit L why are you such a hardass?"

The brunette then regretted what he had said; he knew the answers to it and probably ripped up the wounds that L was healing making him remember all the horrible things Light did to him. When the mastermind only wanted to make L think about him and persuade him to love Light in return, that would set his plan back a few days or weeks. Distancing Lawliet even more.

The detective sat up and bolted to that he was on top of Light, his hands on either side of the brunette, his face was nothing but the term pissed. His face was flushed red, Light didn't known whether it was because of getting up or he was that angry, his normally wide child-like eyes now filled with resent.

"You want to know, _Kira?_ I'll tell you. You shredded all the respect people had for the detective L making me nothing more than a lowly criminal in their eyes probably never going to get to solve a case or even be a detective for the rest of my now miserable life. You locked me inside a prison for two or more months going to kill me, massacred my coworkers in front of me, and made me kill Matsuda. And you expect me to love you? Why would I love you when it is clear to me that if I do say "I love you" you will through it back in my face and humiliate me," the genius yelled at him.

Those words hurt Light but he had gotten used to them after a while, the only good thing about it was that L didn't say he hated him. And the brunette couldn't take his eyes off the shirt L was wearing on his small body and how it hung from his shoulder and from the angle he was at could see Lawliet's chest. When L stopped glaring at him to see the look in Light's eyes he tried moving away but it was too late.

The brunette pulled him so that their lips were locked and that L's body was underneath his own. The detective had never been kissed like that before, how Light's lips moved in a possessive dominating way and how his tongue pried its way past L's sugary pink lips. He got to taste the sweet cavern that Lawliet called his mouth loving how it tasted, wanting to ravish the body even more but pale hands pushed him away.

"W-What?" Light asked attempting to regain his breath.

"What do you mean "what"? I gave you a long explanation why I don't want to be with you then you sexually assault me," L glared throwing back the covers and climbing out of the bed, he almost lost his balance by getting up so fast but then regained it by holding onto one of the pillars.

"L, I'm sorry, wait a min-"

"For the last time _Kira-sama. _**Leave. Me. Alone**." L's tone was deadly as he closed the door behind him.

The brunette sat up, a frown forming on his well sculpted face, then was startled when he heard L stumbling in the parlor then a crash and finishing off with the door being slammed.

When the genius was in his room he stumbled to his messing bed collapsing on it, he put two fingers to his lips feeling where Light's had been moments before. It felt odd to have another person touch him in an intimate way, but L couldn't help liking the feeling of it. He licked his lips to try to mimic the feeling, but it wasn't the same. He laid back in bed more sprawling out while staring at the ceiling; it was boring just sitting there. It felt a lot like prison except nicer surroundings. L almost expected Light to run back in and drag him into the other room, and he felt a touch of disappointment when it didn't happen.

Truth be told he was slowly beginning to tolerate Light, it wasn't love or even like, just not seeing him as the devil. L thought there was some good in what Light had done by riding the world of criminals but there was also evil from killing innocent people that stood in his way. Then the detective thought what if the brunette killed him, L was ready for death as there was nothing in the world he held valuable except maybe the children at the Wammy House Orphanage. He remembered when they killed Watari when the old caretaker tried to find ways to let L escape but he hadn't heard from Mello, Matt, or Near and wondered if they still were alive.

Yes, the children he had helped raise, he wasn't with them all the time back then but still made trips over to the orphanage when he was finished with a case. They were probably in their late teen years by now if they were alive, the only ones that could succeed him if he died. Beyond Birthday tried in other ways like Light, a criminal with an obsession with him. L didn't have anything against Beyond as they grew up together but the boy just creeped him out. Lawliet shook his head trying to rid the thoughts of the Wammy kids, especially the thoughts of their deaths.

"L? Do you want anything for lunch?" a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

The genius turned his head on the pillows so he could see Light standing there, he was dressed in a dress shirt and a light blue tie with cream colored ironed pants. His sunny brown hair was perfect as usual with every single piece the way he wanted it to be unlike L's mess of black hair.

"A chocolate cake would be suitable," as soon as L said that his thoughts went back to Mello, the crazy chocolate addict. He couldn't ever tell Light of them or they would be in danger of being killed if they hadn't already.

"What about something healthy? You're skin and bone and I worry about your well being."

"There is nothing to worry about, I am fine."

"Whatever…eat what you want."

"Where is the cake located?" L asked ignoring his previous comment.

"In the kitchen."

"…Where is the kitchen?"

"I'll just bring it to you, don't bother getting up," Light said, his voice sounded irritated but his face was calm. The detective could tell that he was frustrated with him. L obediently sat on the bed watching as Light left his room. A couple minutes ticked by causing Lawliet to become bored and hungry, he looked for anything to cure his boredom. There was no TV, no computer, no phones, and no books. The room was pretty much barren.

L got up off the bed to look in the drawers for his clothing but didn't find any, not even his pajamas. He couldn't even get dressed, instead he was in Light's shirt and his boxers not exactly what he wanted to wear that entire day.

The door opened slightly, Light checking if L was there then pushed it fully open his foot, his plate of food in one hand in the other was a slice of chocolate plate.

"What is that? I asked for an entire cake," Lawliet complained moving to sit on the loveseat in front of the bed.

"You can't eat an entire cake, and if still you're hungry you can have some of my food."

"….I think you might've poisoned it."

"Why would I do that?" Light asked sitting next to the black haired detective placing the piece of cake in L's hands.

"Because you're Kira."

Light almost laughed, he hadn't heard that line in such a long time. Somewhere in him missed when L and himself would bicker back and forth about whether he was Kira or not. But now Lawliet knew he was Kira, the whole world knew he was Kira, one of the most dangerous people out there.

"But I _love_ you."

"You lie yet again," L sighed putting a piece of the chocolate cake in his mouth with the fork.

"I'm not lying. I love everything about you! What do you want me to do to prove it to you?!"

"…."

Another piece was put into L's mouth. The only sound was too two of them eating. L felt guilty, he had rarely felt that in his life. He felt bad; he didn't know why though it was just a feeling that overcame him. When Light was finished with his plate of food he reached out and took L's, the detective could see the somewhat sad face he was making even though the mastermind was hiding it with his bangs.

He made a move to walk outside when L didn't know what overcame him. It was almost as if someone had pushed him off of the couch.

Actually Ryuk was behind the detective and pushed him off of the couch which caused L to stumble into Light, wrapping his arms around him to balance himself. The brunette froze. He had never expected L to hug him. Ever. Well he did but later on, not now.

As quickly as L was pushed he detached himself from Light walking back a few steps. The brunette turned around setting the plates on the table and took large steps towards the detective smirking.

"I was pushed….I didn't do it of free will," L quickly said, but then mentally smacked himself because he said it _too quickly_.

"Oh. Why are you making excuses, you could have just asked me to hold you."

"I never wanted to-"

Light cut him off by wrapping his arms around the skinny detective, molding their bodies together. L fought, attempting to squirm his way out of his arms but his upper body was never that strong, his lower half was much better. But the brunette had him trapped as Light's torso was much stronger. He stopped struggling as he was getting tired and Light didn't show any signs of release.

After what the clock read five minutes the killer finally released him but his hands were still on L touching the ends of his shirt, playing with the material tempting to reach under the fabric.

"I did not appreciate that Light."

"No honorific?"

Lawliet turned around ignoring what the killer said and headed towards the bathroom walking through the see through curtain. Light followed him into the bathroom seeing L place a towel next to the large shower but then whipped around when he heard the mastermind behind him. His feet in place for attack.

"Want to take a shower together?"

"**No.**"

"We did it when we were chained together. Why is it different now?" Light asked ready to strip himself of his shirt. Wanting to see L naked for the first time.

"It's different because we were **chained** to one another. We had, well you had no choice, also we didn't take it together I sat outside of the shower while you took yours and you waited for me to finish," L bluntly replied, his face mentally shoving Light away from him.

"This week it's going to be like we're chained to one another. Misa's out of time and I assigned Mikami useless busy work. It's just **you and me**," the killer smirked before walking out of the bathroom.

L shivered at the words. He didn't know if it was good or bad. Through the curtain he could see the brunette sitting on couch with a figure beside him throwing a shape that looked like an apple up in the air. The detective could hear him talk softly to the shinigami next to him then heard the cackling laughter from the death god. Lawliet shook his head and took off the shirt and boxers stepping into the shower. He made it an extremely fast on as he didn't trust that Light would stay in the bedroom if he took a long one.

"If you want to use the shower I'm finished," L said walking back into the bedroom in the same clothes he went in with the only thing different was that a fluffy white towel was around his neck and his jet black hair was sopping wet.

Light opened his mouth to say something when his pocket vibrated. He reached inside pulling out his cell phone, the look on his face said he didn't want to answer it but he had to so he put it to his ear. At first listening then saying small a _'yes' _and an _'alright'_.

He got up and stared at L then went to kiss him on the cheek.

"I have to go, Mikami fucked something up. I'll be back late. I'm sorry," Light said.

"Okay."

* * *

The brunette groaned while walking out of his home leaving L there alone. He trusted the detective a notch more but there was still some doubt. Of course he wasn't completely alone as there was the maids and police officers guarding the place where the god resided.

When he was finished with fixing the problem Mikami made and gave him a long scolding then refusing to talk to him for the entire week he was on his way back. Fear that L had managed to escape was eating at him.

The god ran into the foyer then up the stairs up to the parlor. It was late, around two or three in the morning, he felt bad for leaving the detective that long after saying he would devote the week to no one but Lawliet. The door to the black haired detective was opened, his heart went into panic when he couldn't find the panda-like man anywhere in the room. He checked under the bed, in the bathroom, in the closet, even every drawer but found nothing.

Light strode into his room, the chance of L being in there was slim so he hung his head low as he entered.

"Light, is there something wrong?"

His head snapped up when he heard the monotonous voice ring in his ears. The room was dark as it always was but he saw the detective's form in his bed lying down.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you might've run away," Light said. He removed his shirt and pants climbing into the big soft bed with L wrapping the red silk covers around them inching closer to the detective.

"….I like this bed. I would like to take you up on your previous offer," L said glad it was dark to not show his deep red blush.

"Really?"

"…don't make me repeat myself because I won't do it."

Light grinned ear to ear, more to himself. His plan was finally being set in motion.


	6. Them

**†** **Chapter 6: Them**** †**

* * *

Lawliet turned over on his side, satisfied when he knew that the killer was asleep. After a few days of the sleeping arrangements he was ready to take Light's Death Note and make a run for it, he had just lied to the brunette about wanting to sleep in the same bed with him when really L was planning to take the black notebook when Kira was sleeping. Just to make sure he glanced at Light. His eyes were closed with his sunny brunette hair softly falling into his face but just enough to not bother him. His mouth was very slightly opened just enough for air to pass through. His arms were loosely around the detective never moving away from L. The detective slowly peeled the tan arms away and slithered silently off of the bed. When his feet were successfully on the floor and he was standing up he placed a pillow next to Light.

Pulling down his shirt he looked at the killer _'He let his guard down too much…now where is that Death Note?' _Lawliet thought to himself. Glancing around the dark room.

His head turned when he heard Light move to the side then relaxed when he heard the brunette sigh in contentment. L crept to the nearest drawers opening them up and going through the clothes, the neatly folded shirts and ironed pants messing them up trying to find that deadly book that could end a person's life in a mere 40 seconds.

L slumped when he found nothing in the drawers then turned to the bed hunching even more to see if there was any space underneath it but there wasn't any. Sighing quietly he got up marching over to the desk looking through the papers and files in it scanning through them in the lack of light. After he found nothing in it, just reports on criminals, he went over to the wardrobe not expecting to find anything in it. Just seeing expensive and beautiful clothes, that L would never in a million years put on willingly, hung on the hangers underneath them were polished to perfection shoes neatly placed in a row.

The detective went to the other side of the room snooping under the couch cushions and pillows. But there was no trace of the thin black notebook, not even in the bookshelf where it would clearly blend in with the other books. Nothing. It had taken the panda-like detective a full hour to completely search Kira's room. There was nothing. It _had _to be somewhere close because L knew that Light wouldn't let it out of his reach. Then Lawliet had thought if the killer that thought of that and locked it away somewhere far out of L's reach.

'_Damn you Kira.'_

Then just as L felt he was going to give up for the night, the brunette turned so that the covers fell below his hips and his shirt was lifted slightly over his stomach. Revealing the Death Note. Lawliet felt a grin start to form at the corners of his mouth. Creeping over to the side of the bed he hunched over Light. His hands were trembling as he slowly reached for the book, he resented the place where the brunette hid it but still he went to get it. Two of his bony fingers gripped the side of it softly pulling it.

A hand bolted up wrapped a hand around L's wrist in a death grip that was going to leave a large bruise.

L froze dropping the black notebook. He didn't dare look down as he could already feel the dangerous reddish eyes of Kira boring into him. The grip just got tighter to where L had to hold a yelp back in his mouth. Light twisted L's arm so that his body was facing the door instead of Light, his arm was held behind his back.

Light leaned in so he could whisper into his ear, _"What the __**hell**__ do you think you were doing?"_

Lawliet took in a breath trying to relax but it was impossible, his mind was scattered and his nerves were everywhere. His body was on the verge of quivering.

"I thought you didn't need to be _restrained _but I was proven wrong," the deadly voice of the killer rang into his ear again.

"You will not be granted the luxury of it again; I thought you knew better _**Lawliet.**_"

Kira arose from his bed walking down to the drawers of his bedside table, ripping it open to take out duck tape and handcuffs. L's eyes widened when he saw what else Light had hidden in there, he didn't get to have a good look before but it was astonishing all the bondage equipment he had in there.

Soon he was being herded to the end of the bed by Light and was handcuffed to one of the poles then two layers of the silvery tape were slapped onto his mouth. The brunette stroked the ivory skin with the back of his hand before giving L a nice hard slap, it didn't cause any physical damage but it was enough to sting long after. It wasn't below the killer to hurt L to get what he wanted.

"It was your fault I had to do this. Maybe you'll learn," the mastermind whispered again, kissing the spot where he abused knowing it wouldn't do anything to ease the pain coursing up and down L's face.

He crawled back to the other side of the bed placing the Death Note underneath the nightstand then went under the silky red covers. L struggled and screamed but it made no sound, his free legs kicked at the bed but only got him a kick from the sleeping brunette that would bruise him in the morning. There was nothing else for Lawliet do to other than lean against the pole, his arms stretching above him and his head in an uncomfortable position causing his neck pain. Light turned in bed, he didn't want to do that to L but if the detective got the Note the killer was as sure as dead and the detective would leave him permanently. No. Light couldn't have it, he couldn't bare it. L had to be by his side always.

And whether it was kicking and shouting, chained to something, or of free will Light would deal with it, it was always much better than having the lovable detective away from him. The detective had other motives he wanted nothing more to leave the place and run far away. If he had the Death Note then Kira would be powerless, but then again they had another. But if he had threatened to kill Light the two other Kiras would surely hand it over then eventually the false god's kingdom would fall. That plan was ruined now, Light would no longer trust him at all near the black notebook unless he was chained or tied to something.

L didn't expect Light to wake up at that exact moment, especially not when the detective had gone unnoticed throughout his search for the Note. He assumed the movement of taking out the black book had woken the killer.

The detective turned his neck uncomfortably to the side, his arms hurt like hell as they were being stretched and pulled above his head. If anyone were to look in it would look like a bad horror movie or a bondage fetish. Occasionally L would fidget pulling on the handcuffs and shifting his legs but his eyes never left the Death Note tucked under the nightstand. If only Light hadn't set the handcuffs so tight that they were digging into his flesh the detective could have managed to squeeze his hands through them and get it. Then again he had the complications of having to have a physical fight with Light.

He sighed, banging his head back on the pole but regretting it as his head hurt like it had been beaten by a bat. Groaning was muffled from the duct tape he decided that sleep would be the bed remedy.

But he was wrong.

One of the very few times he was wrong.

When his eyes finally cracked open after three hours of the most painful sleep he had ever had the room was still mutually dark save for the cracks between the thick curtains allowing some pale morning light slither into the room. He could hear if he focused hard enough the sound of pouring rain outside. L shivered, it was freezing in the room he looked down to see his legs covered in many Goosebumps. He didn't want to turn to look at the sleeping brunette but he felt the need to, to make sure that the killer was actually sleeping and not planning some horrible punishment for him.

No, Light was sleeping soundly except for the small intakes of air and turning in the covers. His face was distressed and angry, like fighting with himself. Again L tried to slip his hands through the handcuffs but it was useless, just causing the detective more pain than he was already in. He kicked his legs again trying to make as much noise as possible to make the killer wake up.

Lawliet's efforts were paid off when he heard a groan from Light then he rolled over. One of his amber eyes opened searching for the cause of disturbance in the dark room. When it rested on L his gaze softened though the genius still was furious and if the killer dared get too close Lawliet would surely kick him upside the head. Light's hand reached out of his bed to turn on the lamp. Light sat up in bed, observing L.

"Mmmhff!" L tried to shout something at him but it was muffled by the duct tape.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" Light asked calmly but a smile couldn't help but tug at the corners of his mouth.

The detective shook his head. He had a powerful will and he wasn't about to give it up to Kira. After all he was the world's greatest detective, he would never give up to a criminal.

"So difficult…" Light murmured. His gaze turned to L's cheek which still wore the red slap mark that he had made. "It's a shame that I have to keep you like this; I was even starting to think you could have been given more freedoms. Too bad."

"HMMF!" L tried to shout again, he knew he couldn't talk but it was more of an anger grunt, his legs thrashing around again.

The brunette sighed; he wasn't happy having the detective tied up and in pain but anything to prevent L from taking the Death Note and leaving. He had to make this work. He couldn't lose L ever; he heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Light got up off the bed and walked the short distance to the nightstand picking up the black notebook off the floor. He strode over to the other side of the room and opened one of the drawers of the desk placing the Death Note inside then locking it with a key. It wasn't the greatest hiding place but it would have to do until L learned how to cooperate.

Then he went over to L sitting a few inches away from the detective's legs looking at L's angry obsidian eyes.

"If I trusted you enough to not kick me I would have removed the duct tape," Light spoke. When his sentence was finished Lawliet's legs stilled curling back up to his chest. Kira smiled and ripped off the duct tape fast causing L to grunt in pain, he refused to let out a cry of pain.

"Take the cuffs off of my arms," L demanded.

Light frowned. "You're in no position to order me around at all. Remember you aren't the detective anymore, I'm in charge."

The genius snorted and struggled with his arms more.

"You'll just end up hurting yourself more. Do you want that?"

"Yes. Then I'll be one step closer to death which will be far away from you!" L shouted.

"If I don't want you to die you won't die!" Light shouted back grabbing L's face and glaring down at him.

"Why because Kira is supposedly God!" the detective hissed to the brunette ripping his face out of his hands.

Light felt like smacking the detective again but held back, he didn't want to hurt L more than he had to. He calmed his anger to a minimum; L's anger did nothing to help him at all. When his amber eyes looked at the red mark that adorned Lawliet's cheek he just grew angry at himself. When the detective saw the torn look in his eyes his anger when down just a notch, just enough to speak without going into fits of shouting and kicking. But not enough to cooperate with him.

"L?"

"….Yes."

"If I untie you will you try to run?"

"The chances of that are high but the chances of being caught are higher…"

"Just answer the question."

"No. It's quite useless at this point."

"If you promise not to run, I'll let you have a laptop. Your laptop. Do you promise?" Light knew it wasn't the strongest promise and he would most likely have to tie L to something.

"….I don't know how long I'll be able to keep that promise, but for now yes."

Light waited a minute, looking hard into L's eyes making sure there was no form of a lie before he took out the key to the handcuffs unlocking them then letting them fall on the floor with a loud clunk. L could barely feel his arms when they were released and when he tried to bring them back down they made his muscles ache and sting. Looking at the broken skin on his wrists Light bend down and gently kissed each one then slowly dragged the detective back to the other side of the bed placing his back against the propped up and fluffed pillows.

The brunette reached into the drawer on his bedside table and pulled out a ribbon, it looked delicate and silky but it also looked very strong and it wouldn't break easily. He took one of the pale bruised wrists of the detective and tied the fabric around it loosely but tight enough to where he couldn't slip out of it then tied the other end to the bed. When he was finished L put it arm by his side as the ribbon allowed enough length to do so, then he stared up at Light.

"I'll be back; I will get ice for your wrists and cheek. Until then feel free to use my laptop though all the important files are locked," Light said, his voice was sullen and let down. L noticed he had been down for a few days but had hid it, not that he had cared. Light got up off the end of the bed and took the silvery computer off of the desk then placed it on L's lap.

Lawliet didn't make a move to open the laptop or use it until the killer left the room closing and locking the door behind him. He guessed it would only take Light a few minutes to get the ice needed for L then he would be back, so the detective opened the computer starting it up then opened up all the files in it that sounded important. All were as the brunette had said before locked with a password.

L tried every single password he could think of that Light would use, his family name, his shinigami's name, potato chips, apples, any hair products names, Death Note, and even his own name up nothing. Groaning in defeat he closed out of the programs and went onto the internet, Light was logged out of his email and his history was blank. L even hacked into his past history but nothing, there was absolutely nothing there. He tried everything to find something that could bring about Light's downfall but there was not anything.

A little on the depressed side he went onto his email logging into it, he didn't expect anything to be there but hoped there would be a last message from Watari or the Task Force that would make him smile again, give him the confidence he needed so desperately. There were four unread emails. They were all relatively recent. He was being to become perplexed, who would send him an email? No one had his account name except for the people he trusted the most and they were all dead.

He opened up the first one, the sender was untraceable. It read:

_L,_

_I will find you then you and we will conquer Kira together. I can't stand for this type of punishment to go on, it makes me mad. You're a detective you shouldn't be in prison! You didn't do anything wrong! I will break you out of there mark my words. If you ever get this email respond back immediately I need to know you're not dead, and if you're wondering I'm not dead either._

_-Mello_

L eyes widened, the date it was sent was a few days prior to his execution date. So Mello wasn't dead, then his hopes grew then the other Wammy kids must be alive as well. He couldn't respond on this computer, not Light's. And if he did L would have to hack into the data and erase it.

He opened the second one next, it was sent the exact same date as Mello's, he started scanning through it.

_L_

_I am alright; Roger has died as well as Wammy if you didn't know. Mello and I have teamed up and put aside our competitive differences for you because you are much more important. I cannot tell you where we are because the computer you are reading this from could be hacked easily. _

_-Near_

He calmed down a little, his successors were safe.

_L_

_Once you respond to this message I'll be able to hack everything then we can have contact with you. You're probably in the goddamn place where that goddamn Kira lives but we'll find a way to break in or if he trusts you enough to let you outside we'll get you. _

_-Matt_

There was only one more; L wondered what they would be since all the Wammy Kids had already left him an email that he had read. Maybe it was just junk mail. He was startled when he read it.

_Lawliet,_

_I bet you're wondering how I'm alive well the idiot Kira killed my cell mate instead of me. I won't let Kira have you because you're mine, only mine to surpass only mine to kill so I have gone to the other kids, Nate, Mail, and Mihael. I'd rather die than let that Light Yagami be in control of our idol. Reply to this immediately then erase all files of this in the computer you're using, I know you're smart enough to do that._

_-Beyond Birthday._

Beyond was still alive? It was very disturbing, he didn't like the idea of the gruesome murderer with his precious Wammy kids but he seemed more calmed down not as violent or physco. He opened up Mello's email and replied to it with a simple _Yes, I'm alive._ Then hacked into the computer data taking out all the history, L sped up when he heard Light's footsteps and the sounds of ice in his hand. At last he was finished with it and closed the laptop like he hadn't even been on it then just stared at the door.

"Oh you didn't even go on it? I'm surprised," Light said walking in to his room with the bags of ice in his tan hands. He went to sit on the edge of the bed next to L taking one of the pale marked wrists and pressing a bag of ice on it, the detective flinched from the cold numbing contact with his wrist but then eased into it, enjoying the feeling. The brunette took the other wrist and untied it placing the other bag of ice on it. Then he took L's face and put a cooling pad on his cheek that was big enough to cover the whole slap mark.

"I don't like the feeling of one side of my face colder than the other," Lawliet said to Light as the brunette walked to the other side of the bed sitting down on it.

"I don't like the feeling of seeing you in, pain so get used to it."

"Are we going to go anywhere today?"

"No. I can't trust you at all anymore."

"I can't even leave this room?"

"Unless you have to go to the bathroom then no. I don't want you to leave, ever."

"Even if I try to escape I will be caught and restrained again."

"I don't like the idea of you leaving or wanting to leave."

"…"

Light sighed and laid there, it was rather boring just sitting there watching L. It had been a good thirty minutes of watching the detective stare blankly at the wall, the same expression on his face. The brunette attention turned to the window hearing the light pouring of rain behind it and the gray light, Light got up off the bed and walked over to the window then turned to face Lawliet.

"You can go outside on the grounds if you want to. I have things to take care of," he said.

"I don't have any clothes to wear; my clothes are in the washing machine."

"You can wear mine."

"I just tried to take your ultimate source of power and leave, and now you're letting me go outside?" L questioned slowly rising from the bed keeping his distance from the killer.

"There are cameras everywhere and security," Light walked up to L slowly backing him into the corner between the bed and the nightstand leaning into the genius. His arms gripped L in a tight embrace his head resting in the crook of the genius' neck placing butterfly kisses on it. It was a fast hug, enough to make L miss the sudden contact when the arms let him go almost causing him to lose his balance.

Light went to the dresser taking out dark denim jeans, they weren't like Lawliet's normal pair of jeans they were darker and not as loose, then took out a long sleeve green cotton shirt with a black hoodie, socks with sneakers and threw them on the bed.

"Well? Are you going to get dressed or not?" the brunette asked ruffling up his own caramel hair.

"Oh, yes," L said as he took the clothes and was heading towards the bathroom when Light stopped him.

"You're changing here," Light stated.

Not willing to put up a fight over that as it would just result with more yelling and not being allowed to go outside by himself. He took off Light's dress shirt that he wore (was forced to wear) to bed, the brunette's amber eyes never left L's now naked pale chest until the green shirt was pulled over it covering it from view. Lawliet pulled up the jeans and fastened them then skipped the socks and but the sneakers on instead, barely tying the laces. He went to walk out the door when Light stopped him, picking up the hoodie and forcing L's head through it making him wear it then putting the hood up so when he went out he wouldn't get wet.

Light walked him down to the first floor patio watching as L slowly walked out into the rain looking around in the gardens.

"Only for an hour alright?" Light told him his body ready to go back into the warmth of the parlor behind him.

All L did was nod and the brunette went back inside glancing at L from behind the window time to time. But Lawliet just stood there or casually walked a few yards his feet kicking at the puddles of water; his face was focused on the sky. It was quite a sad sight to look at; the look on his face was that of a prisoner.

The detective's mind was only on the letter he had read from the Wammy kids, he couldn't stop thinking of them. Would they actually come for him and get him? No the question was could they, it seemed almost impossible to get past Light. It was all such a pain to go through, he was beginning to have thoughts that giving into Kira would be much easier. It couldn't be that bad could it?


	7. Will l

**†** **Chapter Seven: ****Will I ****†**

* * *

The rain was pouring down, startling Light from his work. He was dressed and bathed, his hair set to its normal perfection, dressed in casual attire with a well fitting sweater over it. The brunette moved away from the work he was doing pulling back the curtains to see if the detective he loved so much was alright. At first he couldn't see L at all because of the darkness of the outside so he leaned in pressing his face against the glass probably looking like a fool or a five year old. He saw him just standing there like a stick but something was different, he wasn't just standing still, the genius was wavering back and forth and if Light looked closely he could see L's face filled with some sort of dizziness.

Worried Light put his shoes on, grabbed an extra coat and an umbrella then walked outside onto the porch area opening up the simple black umbrella.

"L! Come back inside!" He yelled while fiddling with the umbrella and juggling the coat in his arm.

L's head turned to him, his black eyes slumping down but something struck him, he didn't know what it was, it just made his entire body collapse. He felt himself slowly falling back, his body giving out. He heard Light start yelling and his footsteps when he ran through the muddy grass to L, crouching down to look at him.

"L? What's wrong?" the brunette asked picking L up out of the mud. He was fairly lightweight though Light did have trouble willingly getting his shirt dirty while holding L.

"I…put me down….no, wait a minute…no, I don't know….I want cookies," Lawliet babbled as Light carried him over his shoulder back to the porch, but they were heading up the iron stairs leading up to the balcony then through the glass doors. L would have put up more of a fight but his body wouldn't move, his eyes felt like they were going to close at any given moment. He ended up closing them for a brief moment letting his hearing take over. He heard the opening and locking of the glass door behind them then the opening and shutting of a door. L felt himself being placed on a chair type thing and the back of Light's hand pressed against his forehead.

"You don't have a fever but you're all dirty. You're going to take a bath alright? I don't trust you enough to stand on your own," Light murmured walking over to the large spa like tub turning it on, waiting for it to fill up with warm water. "I should have never let you out in the rain."

L stayed silent.

"….when was the last time you ate? You look anorexic," Light asked.

"Two days ago? Maybe? You wouldn't give me sweets and I don't want vegetables," L answered, "Now leave so I can bathe."

"Two days ago, no wonder why you collapsed! And no I'm not leaving, you're probably going to fall in the bathtub and crack your head open, and we've bathed in the same room before," Light defended his hands moving to L's now covered in filth shirt trying to tug it off him.

"Those were different circumstances, now go away I don't like others seeing me when I am nude," L replied making the go away sign with his hand.

"I'm not leaving, this is my house this is my world."

Light sat on the stool staring at L arrogantly, his arms crossed and his jaw locked, his eyes a waiting the stripping of the detective's clothes. Even when they were chained together he had never seen L fully naked, he had seen the genius without a shirt but never without pants and oh how Kira wanted to. The killer wanted to do other things to Lawliet but they're too explicit to think of right know without the brunette getting hard.

"Close your eyes then. And if you don't your getting circumcised in the night," L threatened his hands on the edges of his shirt.

"What if you fall again?" Light replied shifting his legs uncomfortably.

"You have hearing do you not?"

Light sighed shutting his eyes, the only sense he was using now was his hearing. He heard L hesitantly take off his shirt and it falling to the floor then his hands when they moved down to his jeans, the button popping and the zipper being slowly undone. He stopped, Light didn't hear anything assuming that L was making sure that the brunette wasn't peaking then shimmed out of the pants kicking them aside. There was quite padding over to the side of the tub then the last article of clothing was off, Light opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of him but the detective was already in the tub looking up at the brunette while piling in bubbles to hide himself.

Kira grinned and strode over to the side of the tub rolling up his sleeves kneeling down next to the tub.

"Turn around; I'm going to wash you."

"No."

"You don't have a say in this."

* * *

They didn't have a big place, just a small apartment in Tokyo. Average size, two bedrooms, a living room and a kitchen. Many locks were on the front door along with an expert alarm system that Matt installed. Weapons were scattered and hidden throughout the living space, knives, guns, you name it, it was there. Mostly for defense if anyone was to break in or try to harm them, they were also on the go weapons in case their goal was in danger. Their goal was L.

Mello was sprawled out on the couch half asleep a gun in hand and a chocolate bar lying on his chest, Matt was on the other side of the couch, playing his video games with a soda not too far away. They used the money they had saved and L had given them since they were back at the Wammy House to buy the apartment though it wasn't much.

"Where's Near?" Mello mumbled to the redhead not expecting an answer.

"Sleeping maybe," Matt replied rapidly pressing the buttons on his gaming console.

The blonde groaned sitting up properly and finishing the rest of his chocolate bar. He picked up the charging laptop off the floor and opened it, waiting for it to start up. When it did he typed in the password then it showed the world of warcraft desktop Matt had put on it, he didn't bother to change it because there would be whining from the gamer. He opened up the internet and saw there was a new email. Surprised he opened it, when he read through it a surge of excitement raced through him. He screamed and pushed and pulled Matt to show him.

"L! L REPLIED!" Mello was shouting barely able to breathe. As soon as those words left his mouth Near walked out of one of the bedrooms twisting his hair with his finger looking at Mello.

"Oh? He replied? Should we get up Beyond?" the albino asked acting calm when really he was ecstatic. But then the thought of going into _his_ room chilled him, Beyond had rarely left his room and when he did it was to get jam, no one dared to talk to him. When they had gone into BB's room, it was all dark, clippings and photos of L was scattered and hung everywhere, he was either moping on his bed or staring out of the window. Even though the murderer said he was on their side, they weren't friendly and barely spoke when he went out and came back in for the night there would be dried blood in his fingernails.

"What do you want?"

Their heads turned, BB was out of his room his hand scratching the back of his neck looking at them with his frightening red eyes. He walked steadily over to the computer hunching down so he could see the screen, when he did he was grinning ear to ear in his malicious type of smile.

"What should we say? It seems Kira has taken a strong liking to L….I don't like it," Mello muttered.

"….." Near took the seat in between Matt and Mello getting a better view of the computer, "This will sound wrong and repelling to you but it would be best if L just gave in and pretended he loved Kira then we could easily use what information he leaked to L to our benefit."

Everyone was quite for that moment; they didn't like the idea one bit. Matt frowned; Mello fixed his gun, and Beyond growled. They were like a family in their eyes. L had basically raised them. It was like they were the children, Beyond was the father and L was the mother and they didn't like anyone touching their "mother".

"I don't like it. We should use brute force," BB muttered, in his mind it was a good plan but he didn't want Kira's filthy hands on his detective. Brute force was a stupid plan as he knew and would easily get them caught and killed within seconds. "Never mind."

"I guess it's the only choice without using elaborate plans."

* * *

L was out of the tub with fluffy towels around him one on his waist and on his shoulders while Light was draining the water from the tub. It was horrible, the way Light had washed him was uncomfortable and it made the detective want to splash him to get away. It was like the brunette was molesting him, which L had his suspicions about, he went over every inch of L's skin except for the lower regions thankfully. As soon as it was finished L hopped out of the tub wrapping as many towels around him to hide his nudity.

"Here let me do your hair," Light said surprising him from behind, his fingers starting to play with the black tresses.

"No. You were kind enough to wash me but I would not like my hair to be touched," L replied moving away from him.

"Fine."

L turned around, surprised that the great Kira would give in so easily but he shrugged it off. Light probably had something else in mind. He walked out of the bathroom leaving behind a trail of watery footprints that led into his own bedroom. The detective stopped in front of his dresser and opened it up taking out a pair of jeans and a new clean shirt. Lawliet glanced over his shoulder to make sure Light wasn't there behind him as he changed. The brunette was thankfully cleaning up the water trail he had left in the bathroom. Quickly he put the boxers and jeans up swiftly buttoning and zippering them up, then tossed on the oversized white shirt.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cake."

"Real food, L, not fatty foods," Light said sitting down on the bed.

"It is a food otherwise it would be inconsumable."

"Fine."

This caused L to be surprised yet again, it wasn't part of Light's personality to just give up like that twice. He would argue until he got his way like the spoiled god he was. Of course Lawliet didn't argue or ask what was wrong because it could put him eating cake at a risk and he was starving. As Light left the detective sat on the chair near the large window with a thumb to his lips. The thought of the Wammy kids was bothering him, had they responded? If so what did they say? He had to get a computer or anything that could log onto the internet, perhaps he could ask Mikami but then again the lawyer was extremely loyal to the god, Misa's computer was always an option but she probably took it with her. Sighing he pulled his legs closer to his body if possibly and turned to see it still raining outside, the light pitter patter of the droplets on the glass window.

L was growing impatient, it had been a good twenty minutes according to the clock overhead and still no cake. Nothing. He had nearly pasted out because of food deprivation a few minutes ago, was Light trying to kill him? That was definitely the case in Lawliet's mind. The genius got up off the chair wobbling a bit, his vision fuzzy then walked out of the room his hands stuffed in the jean pockets.

He made his way through the building stumbling into random rooms trying to find where the kitchen was at deciding there really should be a directory somewhere but when he did pinpoint where it was he almost ran into it running into a marble counter. When he regained his composure he looked around for Light, he had to be here with his cake but the detective couldn't find him. Deciding he didn't need the brunette he looked around for any type of sweet, in the cupboards, in the refrigerator, the pantry, _everywhere_.

"Are you looking for this my dear?"

L turned around looking for the body that belonged to the voice. Light was right behind him holding a plate with a slice of his favorite cake, shortcake, on it a fork with a bit of his in the brunette's hand.

"Yes."

L walked the short distance to grab the cake but it was forced up high into the air.

"I didn't say you could have it."

"That's cruel, I haven't eaten in a long time Yagami-kun," L stated.

"I didn't say you wouldn't eat now did I? What kind of god would I be if I starved my love?"

"Yourself."

"…just get on the counter _Lawliet_."

The genius just glared at him, then he turned around and climbed up on the counter sitting on it waiting for the rest of the instructions.

"Open your mouth."

"If you put anything other than that cake in my mouth so help me god-"

"You refer to me as god now?" Light bit back sarcastically only for it to be returned with an angry glared. He picked up the fork off the plate and put a bit of cake in L's mouth leaning much too close to the detective.

L didn't fight back, kick, or take the plate of cake. Instead he ate the piece the opened up his mouth for more and Light happily complied. The entire time the brunette focused on how Lawliet's lips would curve around the fork and how his little pink tongue would stick out to wipe away the frosting that was left over. It was very tempting to just claim those sugar coated pink lips and tangle with the tongue, but he had to restrain himself, he couldn't push it….well not too far. And it couldn't hurt for one kiss? Maybe a French kiss? Possibly even a make out session on the counter? Light mentally hit himself for drifting off to naughtier thoughts involving his favorite detective and bondage screaming Kira. Again another mental hit for thinking it again.

"Mhmm!" came a cry from L because Light had left the silver fork in his mouth too long, the ends stabbing his tongue.

Quickly as if it hurt the brunette physically as well took out the fork placing it on the bare plate then looking into L's eyes waiting, no hoping that he would make a move, just say something that wasn't a sharp comeback.

"Why are you staring at me? I feel uncomfortable please stop."

"You can go on my computer if you'd like, though it comes with a price."

"What might the price be?"

Light leaned in further mashing their lips together, his arms keeping L in place. The detective was too shocked to move, it wasn't from the kiss itself because he expected that or more, it was the speed of it. It was so fast almost an instinct. Surprisingly Lawliet responded, he didn't know why but he just did, moving his lips against Light's slowly not bothering to keep up with him, his pale hands going up to the brunette's shoulders. Kira pushed him down against the counter separating their lips to climb up on the marble with L settling himself above the genius. He reached a hand under the white shirt to massage the flawless pallid skin that lay underneath going as far as to gently tug and tease his nipples, rolling them between his fingers. Lawliet gasped willingly allowing Light entrance where the killer easily dominated his mouth.

Finally they separated taking in pants of air trying to breathe properly. He looked down at L smiling as he saw his face red and his lips ravaged with his white shirt pulled up to his upper chest. Light wanted to do so many things to him right then because of that face Lawliet was making. The brunette's amber eyes burned with lust. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to make L his uke.

* * *

Lawliet had gotten what he wanted, he sat in his room with the computer in front of him surfing through Light's hardrive to find anything that he could use against the self proclaimed god. Still there was absolutely nothing so he checked if his precious successors had written anything back. He needed to hear from them, he needed to know they were well, yet his mind was still very much clouded with the kiss earlier. Light was gone out with Mikami to attend some event that L paid no attention of when Kira was talking about it to him after. The sugar addict was delighted to see that there was something from the Wammy kids.

It said to

Give into

**Kira**

He read it again just to make sure that the words were really there and not something completely different but sadly they were the same.

To give into Kira

L had thought about it before but had just written it off as being too tired or some other excuse. But now Mello, Matt, Near, and even BB. I repeat even Beyond Birthday, said to give in. L paused his thoughts on it. It would be easier just to give in, to pretend to love Light and in return be granted with more freedoms and eventually be the end to Kira.

But one of his fears with the plan was what if he actually fell in love with Light, and didn't pretend anymore. L shook his head almost grinning, no, that couldn't happen.

Could it?

No..

It was now starting to bother the panda like genius, but it seemed to be the fastest way to get out of the clutches of Kira and end this false god's reign. He took a deep breath.

_Will I give in?_

* * *

OH MY KIRA! Or whichever god you worship….mine just happens to be the SEXIEST GOD AROUND TOWN! Thank you beautiful people for all the reviews, they really help me and make me feel good. Your reviews actually help build the story if you know it or not. So here's the big question should our dear little L give in? Anyways I cannot thank you guys/girls enough. I'll try to update faster and longer chapters! :)


	8. Stay or Leave

**†** **Chapter Eight: Stay or Leave** **†**

* * *

L continued to stare at the luminescent computer screen thinking what to write back. He didn't want to give in but it seemed to be the easiest way to escape and bring down Light, still something in him wanted to fight to the death it was like betraying all his morals and things he believed in. He closed his burning eyes thinking, he had been doing this for well over an hour but still he didn't know what to do. Well he had a rough idea but didn't know if he should go through with it. Opening those pitch black eyes he looked down at the keys of the computer punching in an answer. The opened up the numerous files of the hardrive erasing it all while hacking into the system again making whatever sites he was on untraceable. He closed the computer placing it on the glass table, L didn't feel like giving it back to the brunette because it was too late and he was probably sleeping and he just didn't want to talk to Kira.

The detective got up off the armchair and made his way across the room to the door. He twisted the knob expecting it to be locked like every night or time he was in his own room but this time Lawliet wasn't locked in, the door was open. Walking out carefully to the small parlor area he glanced around making sure no one, especially Light wasn't there. L went over to the glass doors and opened them, stepping out onto the balcony looking at the grounds and the city lights of Tokyo that wasn't too far away. Misa was due back, it had been well over a week that she was gone Lawliet presumed it had been 3 weeks she was gone and he hadn't seen Mikami around in a long time as the lawyer was extremely busy with the meaningless work he was assigned to by his "Kami".

L sighed silently to himself, it was nearing the end of September, he didn't know where all the time went in between July and now, and also how he got through it. The weather was becoming drastically colder and the colors outside were no longer blues and greens but reds, oranges, crimsons, and yellows. Light had been in his room for two days not coming out. He was tempted to go in the room himself but deduced it would be better not to.

A brisk wind hit the frail detective so he went back into the parlor area sitting down on the couch. There was normally a bowl of some snack set out on the table for L, whether it was a tray of small cakes, plate of cookies, or a bowl of candy it was out there ever since Lawliet almost fainted. This time there was nothing, not even the magazines or newspapers the brunette killer read. The genius suspected something was changed, he didn't know what at the moment, but _something_ wasn't right.

L had never fully felt worried before.

But that was mostly because he had everything in the right order all the time.

He turned to see the time, clock on the wall read 3 a.m.

Lawliet carefully arose from the couch, his wide eyes darting around the room for any signs of a change other than the cleanliness of the room. He was beginning to brush it off as him being too tired as he hadn't sleep in a week other than small one hour naps. That was until he heard a soft bang, it from L's hearing, was toppling over of an object. And it was coming from Light's room.

No, Lawliet didn't want to go in to see what was wrong.

But it intrigued him, what if the brunette was hurt?

Then it would be a great chance to escape.

The black haired genius made his way over to the door, hesitating to knock on it. Finally after a few seconds of ruling out the chances and consequences he knocked very quietly. There was a long pause, he felt extremely awkward standing there waiting for the door to be opened. Realizing he did something extremely stupid he turned his vision to the floor ready to turn around and go back to his room. The door creaked open.

"Oh, L?"

"Yes. I heard a crash and I was wondering what happened."

"It was just…can you come in here?"

"I don't think I have a choice," L muttered as he walked into the dimly lit room. A hand grabbed his wrist and led him gently to a couch then turned on the rest of the lights. The room was still as tidy as it ever could be, but the brunette's desk was littered with papers and computer with a microphone hooked up to it. Ryuk was sitting on one of the chairs an apple in his hand, his scary gaze drifting from the shiny red orb to Light.

"I was just working, the crash was Ryuk."

"You haven't come out of your room for two days or more, is it work?"

"Are you worried?"

"No."

It went quite between the two geniuses except for the nonstop chopping of Ryuk.

"Due to certain events I have to leave for a month or more, I'll be back in the beginning of November," Light began, "You can come with me if you want to, or you could just stay here with Misa and Mikami."

"Where are you going?"

"To Russia, would you like to come?"

"If it's only about you then why should I go?"

"Because it would be unfortunate if something happened to you here that I wasn't able to prevent," Light replied.

"No one can prevent death."

"…I take it you're not going with me."

"I'll take it into consideration, though the chance of me going is in the low 4%. When are you leaving?"

"In a few days maybe tomorrow. Ryuk leave."

Without a word (but the sound of apples being viscously torn apart) the shinigami disappeared from the room. Light eyed L, just watching him. Kira's arms were crossed as he stood in front of Lawliet making the genius feel uncomfortable. He wanted L to go with him Light didn't want to miss the detective's birthday but no, he had duties to attend to although L always came first. Light knew he couldn't force the detective to go with him, well he could and had thought about it, but he wanted L to come to him this time and he had already waited three months for the stubborn detective.

Light leaned down and took L's smooth face in between his hands keeping it in place as he planted a delicate butterfly kiss on the corner of his eye. There were many thoughts going through the genius' mind, thoughts to run, to kick, but there was a prominent one. One to give in. It repulsed L but he could give it a try. Just for a second. Light didn't plan for Lawliet's hands to come up to his shoulder or his sugar coated lips to press awkwardly against his own tan cheek, he seemed extremely out of character but the brunette wouldn't refuse and his genius was acting too cutely innocent to resist. His lips trailed down to meet L's softly bringing them together. L was trying his best to respond back, to keep up but his virgin lips were too inexperienced as socializing was the only field he wasn't an expert in.

The brunette leaned in even further both deepening the forced kiss and pushing L back against the couch straddling him. Light's tongue slipped through L's mouth exploring and claiming it as his and only his while his hands slid under Lawliet's pristine white shirt staying at his waist slowly going upwards. L didn't like it, he didn't like the feeling of giving in, it was a dirty feeling. He had to stop it before it went too far but his body was saying otherwise. It was arching and moaning into the touches and kisses of Light. He should have never given in.

"-Stop…Light stop it," L tried to get out in breathes while he regained his normal breathing pattern.

"One more kiss," Light replied sucking on his neck making sure to leave multiple love bites on the pallid skin.

The hands on Lights shoulder applied more pressure pushing him away while the body under him squirmed out of his embrace. L down was residing on the other side of the couch staring at Light while attempting to recover his cool composure when clearly it was failing as his breathing was hard, his cheeks and lips cherry red, and his clothing ravaged.

"I told you to stop Light-kun."

"No _kun_."

"…"

It was more difficult to do than think of, giving into Kira.

"May I ask a personal question?" L asked.

"It depends what it is."

"Why do you love _me_?"

That was the exact same question Light asked himself over and over again a year ago, why he loved the enemy. He had many girls that were in love with him and if he was into guys there were other guys out there. Why L? He had thought the first couple months it was because of constantly spending time with him and barely anyone else. Then it developed into wanting to kiss the detective, wanting L in bed with him, desiring him return Light's feelings.

"I love you because…."

Light started to think, he didn't know the answer to the question. He loved L, but he didn't know why, if he said "it's what the heart wants" he'd sound like one of those stupid chick flick movies. He loved everything about the detective, what was there not to love?

"Exactly. I'm going to my room now Light-kun. You'll get over your delusional crush on me and settle for a good woman, possibly Misa, or if you like the other sex there are plenty of good men. Goodnight."

L started to rise from the couch only to be roughly pulled back down to see vicious burgundy eyes glaring at him. The hand around his bony wrist was excruciatingly tight.

"Don't you **dare** tell **me** this is some delusional crush."

The tone of his voice was frightening.

"I know what a crush is, I have experienced them unlike _you_. I have had partners before. You're different, I don't just want to **fuck** you like a normal male would think of, I want to never let you go. I don't want you ever to think it's something as stupid as a crush."

"My heart skips everything I see you, it aches every time you're in any pain, jealous burns my stomach when I think of you with anyone else. These feelings aren't a crush, I fucking love you Lawliet."

The words of Kira ripped through L's brain. Never had he been told those things and it was a lot to take in. He had never felt that way towards anyone. He looked up to see Light's face, it was very distressed, it wasn't the calm face it most of the time was nor was it angry face he saw moments ago. So Lawliet did something out of impulse, something he very rarely acted on. He moved the few inches and loosely held him. It wasn't a romantic embrace or a comfort hug, it was a pity hug. L's arms barely touching him, his hands softly patting the caramel locks.

"Do you understand what love is L?"

* * *

Mello sat in front of the computer, he hadn't gotten off it in days waiting for a reply from his idol. Matt had begged and pleading him to get off it but he wasn't one to talk with his constant gaming. They were all worried for L, he was in the lion's den. Beyond would pace around the apartment, rarely going out instead waiting for anything from his dear Lawliet.

"He said he'd consider it."

"What?" Matt said, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

BB moved from the kitchen area to the sloppy living room taking the cigarette out of the redhead's mouth and tossing it in the glass of water on the table. Matt didn't dare argue with him.

"L said he'd consider giving in."

"Oh. Kira's leaving the country for a while on business with Russia," Near said softly his attention focused on the dominos in front of him placing them in a perfect line.

"Do you think he'll take L?" Matt asked.

"If he doesn't we could help him escape, though there are the other two Kiras."

"I'm leaving," Beyond announced, the murderer turned around slipping his feet in tennis shoes the exiting the small apartment. He locked the door behind him, he didn't want anything to happen to the other Wammy kids, he cared for them like they were his siblings or more and losing L, Roger, and Watari to Kira was hard enough. But he would definitely have the genius back, there was no way in hell he would let L stay with the self proclaimed god.

He wandered the streets of Tokyo, it was the middle of the night so there weren't too many people out, though there was enough to blend into. BB didn't bother to put in colored contacts as the darkness of the night would hid his eyes, the eyes that scared everyone.

No one knew where the "God Kira" lived, he had threatened, he had stalked, he had searched. The only thing they knew was that he lived in Japan. But when he found out where Kira, no Light Yagami was, Beyond would have fun ripping him limb from limb with his bare hands placing his remains on pikes like medieval times to show the world what had become of their precious god.

BB's eyes were focused on the bright screen on a building showing the news with the Kira symbol behind them. He notice the person coming up close until he crashed into Beyond. The red eyes went from the giant TV to the person on the floor trying to pick up his briefcase and hat. He had recognized that man from somewhere but he couldn't remember. Black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, in suits. He was the 4th Kira, Teru Mikami. He lived in the palace with Light didn't he?

Beyond Birthday grinned sinisterly, a horrible idea consuming his mind.

Mikami stood up to see who he bumped into to apologize but there was no one in front of, the person probably left. He brushed it off and glanced up at the time, it was very late he had to get back soon and sleep he still had lots to do for his god and it was nearly finished and Misa would return the next day so he had to make sure she was happy. He went back onto the path and went to the car waiting for him going into the backseat setting the briefcase on the other seat.

They drove back to the palace with not one suspect that someone was following them. And that someone happened to be a deranged killer on Mello's motorcycle.

BB almost let out a bone rattling laugh, this was too easy. He wouldn't go into the house tonight, no he couldn't to that there would be too much evidence left, he would memorize the grounds and the security codes and give them to L or sneak in himself later on.

So when the car stopped in front of the extravagant palace and Mikami hurried in, Beyond hid his motorcycle and headed straight for the security room located outside in a small house to the side. Strangely there was no one in there, Beyond was ready to pretend he was L too. He looked at all the cameras mapping out the structure of the building and memorizing the security codes he hacked to get. When he was satisfied with it, and there was still time to snoop around he looked at the cameras going through each room to find L, finally he did.

He was walking out of a room and into a parlor area, a small sign of a blush. Beyond couldn't see the room he walked out of because there seemed to be no cameras in it or audio.

"_L come here."_

Beyond listened closely, he could see a small fraction of a hand coming from the door L just exited.

L turned around and stood at the doorframe, hands were at his shoulders. There was a small sound, Beyond almost didn't hear it. He turned up the audio more than recognized the sound. It was the sound of a kiss.

Anger flashed in narrowed blood red eyes. Beyond very tempted to kill Kira right then and there but had to take every ounce of his limited self control not to and leave. But it would not be forgotten in his mind.

* * *

Light's lips left his for the moment.

"Get some sleep"

L's mind was still trying to understand what love was, it was such an odd thought among his logical ones. He ignored what Light was saying to him and turned back around walking back into his own room. Collapsing on the bed he closed his eyes. He need the rethink this, giving in wasn't an option anymore, at least not in his eyes. In the morning everything would be better, he kept telling himself, then Light would be off to Russia.

Though he could go with Light.

No.

Going with him would just be asking for something to happen between the two.

Sleep would cure his doubts.

* * *

In the morning he was woken up by bouncing on his bed, he had never been woken up like that and it was certainly not what he would call a preferable wake up call. His eyes cracked open and he sat up to see a familiar blonde idol sitting on his bed clad in one of her lacey gothic Lolita dress, her nails freshly painted with a coat of purple nail polish.

"Did you miss Misa?" she grinned, her pigtails bouncing with her.

"I suppose," L replied his head turned to the clock on his bedside table. It was six a.m. "Why are you up this early?"

"Misa's flight just landed and Misa wanted to see Light before he left."

"Ah. Do you know what time he's leaving?"

"Yes, in an hour Misa thinks. Misa brought back presents for you from Europe! Wanna see?"

L guessed he had no choice but to see what she got because the bubbly blonde was already picking up bags off the floor and pouring their contents on his bed in front of the detective, she picked up the first item. It was a miniature flag of the union jack. He looked at the others, packets of tea, hair products (he wasn't too thrilled about that), pictures of Buckingham palace, and last was a box. Misa picked it up and placed it in L's hands her smile widening.

"Mikami told Misa you were British so Misa got lots of stuff from London for you! Next time Misa will take you with her!"

Lawliet's hands gently opened the box, it was a tea cup with his symbol 'L' on it with a delicate gold fringe on the rim. The detective couldn't help a smile.

"Wanna say bye to Light? Come on, get out of bed," Misa giggled latching her hands around his wrists and pulled him out of the bed. He was thankful he fell asleep in his clothes as it would be highly embarrassing if he were to be pulled out into the hallways in pajamas.

They were in the foyer now, Mikami was standing next to Light talking to him dressed in one of his regular black suits and a black trench coat. Light was wearing a dark trench coat as well with pastel colored pants. Suitcases were lined up next to him as men carried them into the trunk of a car outside.

"Oh L, Misa, hello," Light said.

Misa immediately latched herself on his arm talking nonstop about non important matters, mostly about herself and all the places she saw. Mikami moved from Light's side to L. A smirk on his face as he whispered to the detective.

"I find it funny that the day Misa comes back Kami leaves."

"Yes."

"What did you say about Misa!" The blonde demanded suddenly coming up behind the lawyer, glaring angrily up at him.

L chose to move away from that scene, instead standing in front of the door contemplating how easy it would be just to bolt out of the door and into freedom.

"L come here."

His vision darted from the open gate to the glossy black car where Light was standing in front of. Lawliet obeyed walking like the hunch back of Notre Dame to the mastermind, looking at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you going with me?"

"…."

"Well?"

"….I-"


	9. Ryuzaki

**†** **Chapter Nine:**** Ryuzaki †**

* * *

"I-I'll go. Though there's barely any time for me to pack," L said.

Light couldn't help but smile, he had hoped Lawliet would come with him but he wasn't sure in fact he doubted L, but now that the detective had said yes they could spend much more time together. The brunette was already forming plans in his head that involved L.

"You can use my clothes, now come inside quickly," he replied moving over so that there was room for the detective.

L unwillingly slid in, buckling himself in tightly. He didn't know why he had said yes, it somehow slid off his tongue but deep down he knew he was scared to know what would happen if he didn't. Light could be the nicest of people but also the cruelest, it was difficult to tell which one was really him. They only drove a short distance, a mile perhaps, to a place where an airplane was already to go. Lawliet remember when he had his own plane, his own buildings, even had enough to buy candy by himself, but it was all gone. He had nothing to his name, everything he had worked so hard for was now gone. Now that the title of being the world's greatest detective, L, had been strip of him.

Light looked at the detective, his face changed slightly as it showed very rare emotion.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. The plane is just too loud, it's a nuisance."

The brunette nodded turning to the now open door allowing L to get out first then himself. The detective looked around seeing many men in dark suits around the area with a badge on their breast pocket, Lawliet squinted his eyes to see it was in fact the Kira symbol. His arm was gripped tightly and led swiftly over to the stairs leading up to the plane; L barely had a chance to walk himself without being dragged up into the airplane.

The hand belonging to Kira let him go after they entered the plane and the door was locked behind them. L looked around; it looked like an average private plane except the seats were much nicer as were the windows. Light walked up to one of the seats and sat down in it patting the seat next to him with a smile on his face. L followed sitting next to him in his normal position struggling to put on the seatbelt.

"Tell me if you're cold okay? I'm going to sleep," Light said turning to him.

The detective nodded. It would be no use searching for the Death Note then because Light must have put it somewhere L would not find it and he didn't want a repeat of the incident.

It was quite boring throughout the plane ride; Light was sleeping with headphones on listened to whatever music was playing. L watched him, a habit developed from always watching him as he was a Kira suspect a year ago or more ago. The black haired detective still couldn't understand _why _the killer would love _him_. L didn't find himself attractive in the slightest, nor did he have a good personality but Light on the other hand was a very attractive male, sunny brown hair almost blonde in some lights, dazzling eyes, toned tan body, and smart to top it off. He had millions of girls chasing after him, pretty girls. Yet he never once gave them any attention, he rarely even talked to Misa. It was very perplexing to the genius.

"Light-kun."

"Hmm?"

"Light-kun wake up. We have landed," L stated, standing up from his seat his hands in his pockets.

"Oh? One minute," Light yawned stretching his arms out in front of him then standing himself his hands straightening out his jacket and pants then brushing a few pieces of hair out of his face. Then he followed L to the door until it was opened, then he led the way out. When they went down the long stairs to the ground they were led into a car after being greeted. They were seated in the backseat of the car and after getting comfortable they took off with police car following them.

"Where are we going?" L asked in his monotonous voice.

"To the hotel, unless you want to do something," Light replied.

"No."

The detective gazed out of the tinted window of the car, it was nighttime in Russia the city of Moscow was lit up with the lights. They were driving through the streets causing a scene with the people populating the streets, gasping and pointing to the car surrounded by police or security cars. Girls smiling and waving, children hiding behind their mother most likely ashamed for not listening and scared of being killed for it, other citizens cheering. L was disgusted; Kira was a criminal not a god. He should be treated like one and not adorned and worshiped. Finally after about an hour of driving they stopped in front of an elegant hotel, more men in suits waiting in front of it with hotel workers busily rushing in and out. The police were making sure the citizens were at bay.

The car door was opened by the driver, Light stepped out first and as soon as he did the cheers got louder, as did the pleas of death, pleas to kill a bully or kill themselves. L walked out of it too, his face to the floor attempting to hid himself from the public. They were led into the hotel lobby; no one was in there except for the smiling workers and the security at the doorways.

"Your room is this way, Sir," the manager smiled with a thick accent after giving a quick bow, a pin of the Kira heart on his navy blue blazer.

Light's head was held high, a smug smile graced his lips, L noticed, as he walked behind the manager…he was so spoiled. The plump manager led them to the elevator whose interior was made of mirrors; he hid the penthouse button waiting until the doors opened again. When they did they stepped into a long fancy hallway with a door at the end. The manager unlocked the door allowing the two to walk into the luxurious penthouse suite.

"We will ensure you safety and our service is 24/7 for you, your suitcases have been delivered to your room. Please enjoy your stay here," he said to the two, the words barely recognizable with the thick accent.

L looked around, the floors were of a glossy wood and the walls were old fashioned with white electric candles on them. The living room was complete with a soft couch with a TV set in front, in back of it were windows covered by red velvet curtains. By the living room was a bar with lights above it making the wood glisten behind it was the silvery kitchen. His head turned to the left where a small hallway was two doors were on its ends.

"How do you like it?" Light asked, coming up from behind L.

"It's fine."

"There's only one bedroom, I hope you don't mind sharing a bed with me."

"I rarely sleep as you know, and if I do it will be on the couch."

The brunette walked up to out of the living room into one of the doors in the narrow hallway.

"There is a party in an hour that I have to attend, would you like to come?" Light called from the bedroom, L could hear him shuffle through the drawers and suitcases pulling things out.

"I'd rather not. I will stay here," L responded, it was a perfect chance to go through the killer's things, to get the Death Note.

The detective moved to the couch sitting down on it making himself comfortable in the fluffy cushions. It had been a long plane ride and how he wanted to sleep it off, but he would have to hold out until Light was gone. In the meantime he turned on the television; he could speak and understand Russian though it had been a long time since he had to use the language. As soon as the screen was turned on almost every channel was about Kira and his stay in Russian, all of the speakers were excited grinning ear to ear. He decided to watch it, intrigued on what they had to say about the self proclaimed god.

"I'm leaving now. If you're hungry room service is available," Light said coming out of the bedroom clad in a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"No crown?" L hissed.

The brunette sighed; there was no avail with L's comments though fully he deserved them. He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. By the time this trip was over he would definitely have L have a small attraction to him, he didn't care if it was just a crush it was better than hate.

When the door closed behind the killer Lawliet stood up locking the door pressing his ear against the door waiting for the sound of the elevator. When he felt Light was in the lobby far from him he ran into the bedroom not looking at the interior going straight for the black suitcase ripping through the zippers. He went through the clothes leaving them neatly stacked, then through his bathroom items.

"Whatcha looking for detective?" a monstrous voice said from behind him. He almost jumped but when he heard the crunch of fruit he relaxed.

"The Death Note. Can you help me find it, shinigami?" L said softly his attention still on the numerous suitcases.

"No, Light would cut off my apple supply if I did, sorry kid."

"I understand."

L moved onto the next suitcase opening it up only to be horrified on what he found, blushing he closed the suitcase. He what he found in there were very…odd items. There were a box of condoms, pictures of L, lube, and many other things that made the genius cringe.

"What'd you find detective? What did ol' Lighto pack?" Ryuk asked crouching down to floor level. His long fingers ripped the suitcase out of L's hands opening it. The shinigami let out a series of laughs then put it back down on the suitcase.

"Well he's prepared, kukuku," Ryuk said, "Oh and he took the Note with him to the party."

L shook his head standing up; the faint blush he wore earlier was completely gone. I wasn't any of his business if Light wanted to hook up with someone as long as it wasn't him he was fine with it. And the genius came up with a logical and innocent explanation to the pictures of himself, they must be in case he ran away they could be used as police reference photos. Yes that had to be it. Because Lawliet refused to believe that Light was in love with him, it just wasn't possible in the detective's mind.

Though at some points L believed that the killer was in love with him, and the detective admitted to himself a very small attraction.

That was very rare and would barely happen.

He walked out of the room after placing the suitcases as they were before he opened them. He then sat on the couch again watching the news, still the people were raving about Kira. L became intrigued when they mentioned something about showing a small portion of the party.

"_How is it keeping your enemy in your house?"_

"_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Light replied, his head still held high._

"_Please god kill me! I want to die by your hand!" someone shouted._

The camera turned to her; she was on her knees in front of him her hands clasped together in a praying manner. Light put a hand on her head.

"_It's not your time to die yet, but when you do I will kill you."_

She almost burst into tears of joy. L turned his face away from the screen; it was so…so…repulsing. Where had everyone's mind gone? Were they in some kind of fear? They sounded like normal people but now they were crazy. Lawliet hugged his legs closer to his body after shutting off the television, his head resting on his knees. His eyes closed, his mind going off to think. L tried to think, but he was being pulled into slumber drifting off into his own world.

* * *

Finally after three hours of talking to people, answering their questions Light got to leave. The brunette had to plan ahead his answers because he knew that L would be watching and if he had actually killed the woman that was begging him L would go further into his shell, Light would have killer her because honestly he didn't care at all. As soon as he was safely in the lobby and away from the citizens screaming outside he rushed back to the hotel room unlocking the door then hurried into the living room only to find the detective his loved so much asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but smile at the sight, Lawliet looked so innocent and sweet, but the position he was in didn't look comfortable at all. Light approached him picking up the lightweight from the couch then walked into the bedroom dropping him on the bed.

The killer knelt down to open his suitcase taking out two pairs of pajamas placing them on the bed. He would have to unpack in the morning but now he was too tired, he walked up to the side of the bed his hands going down to the hem of L's white shirt.

"Hmm Light?" he murmured, clearly half asleep.

"Yes."

Light took the shirt off of him, his hands picking up the silk pajama shirt placing L's arms through the sleeves then buttoning it up. The jeans came off next only to be replaced with the pajama bottoms. The brunette peeled back the cold covers of the bed and got rid of the excess pillows. He set L down in the bed covering his body with the white sheets then dressed himself his back turned to the detective in the dark room.

He snuck into the spot next to L, wrapping his arms loosely around him bringing the frail detective closer to his body; Light planted a kiss on his temple then brushed a few strands of hair out of L's face.

Soon enough it was morning, both of the barely getting any sleep whatsoever. L was the first to wake up, attempting to roll over on his other side but realized the arms around him and the head resting on his neck.

"Light-kun, please detach yourself from me," he said peeling off the brunette arms.

"Just another hour then we'll get up."

"What do you mean we? I told you I don't like sharing the bed."

"You'll learn to L, you will definitely learn to."

Lawliet sat up in bed, untangling their legs only to be yanked back down again, his head crashing onto the pillow. Light's amber eyes were locked with L.

"Kiss me."

L was silent for a moment, processing the words in his mind. Normally Light never asked L to kiss him, the brunette just did it himself by force. Without realizing it L was sporting a very faded blush.

"Don't say such stupid things, I would never kiss _you_," Lawliet said before hurrying out of the room.

Light threw off the covers smirking to himself, he had asked before for L to kiss him but the detective showed no emotion at all, just the blank pale mask he always wore but now he had actually blushed and showed some human emotion. The killer almost let out a laugh, this was going along much easier than he imagined but then again he knew the detective would never submit to him this early in the game, L probably had something planned too. Light had expected escape plans, faking giving in, even something as reckless as running away, that's why he planned ahead for the worst.

He rose from bed heading towards the bathroom washing his face then tidying his hair cleansing himself of all the visible imperfections. He then strode back into the bedroom unpacking his clothes in the drawers and in the wardrobe placing them in the right order and making sure they were folded properly then picked out a red button down shirt with casual jeans as he didn't plan on going out that day unless it was a quick run to the market.

"L I'm ordering room service do you want anything?" Light called from the bedroom, the phone to his ear as he waited impatiently for them to answer.

"No."

"Then I'll order for you."

"No."

Light groaned placing in the order then walking into the living room, L was being unusually defiant today. He found him hunched over in front of the refrigerator a thumb pressed to his pink lips and his eyes focused on what was inside.

"There seems to be only vodka in here…" L rambled to himself. His vision turned to Light who was leaning on the counter, "Oh I've been meaning to ask you why am I in your bed clothes? I remember dozing off in my regular clothes…did you..?"

"Yes I undressed you, sleeping in casual clothes is very uncomfortable, and don't the pajamas feel good against your skin?"

"I suppose so…but why would you undress me, I'm not a child Light-kun," L replied sourly holding up a bottle of the alcohol to his face then placing it back on one of the shelves. A commercial on the television came on, Light wasn't really paying attention he was just waiting for the room service to come because he was starving.

"Light-kun can you take me?" L asked his wide set gaze turning to Light.

The brunette's mouth went dry, L wanted him this early? Well of course he would have sex with the detective, there would be no hesitation but still something wasn't right, "W-What?"

"There, can you take me there? The castle looks like it's made out of candy," L replied pointing towards the television.

The killer's eyes narrowed and he walked to the couch plopping down on it. His hand was on a pillow and he was urged to throw it at Lawliet, "Whatever you want _Ryuzaki_," he muttered angrily to himself.

"…Excuse me? Light-kun did..did you just say…?" L hadn't heard that name in such a long time, it brought back wrenching memories of when he was a highly respected detective and the task force would only call him by that name. It was also the name he took from Beyond Birthday, Rue Ryuzaki. Then the task force came flooding back into his mind, how Matsuda would constantly ask _Can I help with something Ryuzaki? _Or how Yagami-san would occasionally argue with his tactics.

"Sorry, it was out of habit," Light replied, his eyes were fast enough to catch the glimpse of pain Lawliet's dark emotionless eyes.

"No. It's fine, I understand."

L wandered from the kitchen to the living room seating himself on one of the chairs with his, a thumb pressed to his pink lips straying to a web of thought. Light hadn't meant to say Ryuzaki but it just slipped off his tongue because of the old habit of calling the detective the name, though he regretted it after seeing the sorrow in L's panda like eyes. He would have to make it up to him in some way, for all the horrible things he had done to Lawliet.

* * *

I'm sorry it took a bit of time to update but that was because I broke my computer and had to type it up on my sister's computer! Oh and those that are out already on summer break have a great summer :) ! I promise the next chapter will be more sensual! X3


	10. Nothing more, Nothing less

******†** Chapter Ten: Nothing more, Nothing less **†**

* * *

"Eat the damn food."

"I refuse."

Light narrowed his eyes; it had been at least twenty minutes of waiting for the stubborn detective to take a bite out of the food he had ordered. They were seated on the couch, the food on the small table in front of them, Light had ordered traditional Japanese dishes, mostly consisting of fish and ramen, he had already finished his meal and was now impatiently waiting for L to eat it.

The god sighed, he had to calm down. Picking up one of L's skinny arms, "You're too skinny. If you don't eat you'll pass out."

"That is because you aren't feeding me," L snapped immediately bringing his arm back to his body.

"I always give you food when you want it!"

"If I had it my way-"

"You don't have it your way. It's my way. This is my world like it or not."

L placed on leg on the carpet ready to get up, he wanted to get real food, well real food in his eyes. Light hand roughly sat him back down, his tan body leaning over L's frail one his other hand holding the chopsticks with ramen between the two plastic sticks.

"I hate treating you like a baby but if this is what it take for you to eat…" Light trailed off, the chopsticks forcing their way past L's pink lips. Thank God they weren't wood otherwise the detective's cute lips would be covered with splinters.

"Now swallow," the brunette commanded, his hand covering L's mouth to stop him from spitting out the ramen.

Surprisingly he actually did.

Light tried not to show too much emotion but in truth he was shocked; it took L so long and used up most of the brunette's patience. He removed his hand getting up off of Lawliet. Now that he thought about it the detective had barely struggled when he feed him the ramen and then swallowed so easily.

"I have to go, I'll be back around dinner...so in about six to five hours? Anyway, do what you like but you may **not** leave this hotel," Light said glancing down at the watch on his wrist.

He left the living into the master bedroom closing but not locking the door behind him, L could hear the shuffling of clothes behind it. The panda-like detective got up off the couch nearly tripping over the pajama pants he wore making his way over to the other side of the room where the desk and Light's laptop was sitting on the comfortable chair in front of it opening up the laptop waiting for the desktop to load. While it was loading his vision turned towards the room service menu that lay next to the glossy computer, using his boney hand he opened it up scanning through the breakfast and dinner options going straight for the dessert. Behind him his acute hearing heard the door to the bedroom open behind him and the footsteps belonging to Light become louder and louder behind him.

Soon enough the brunette stopped behind him, L didn't turn around to look at him at all just kept his attention on one of the cakes displayed on the menu. Light leaned in closer to the detective pushing away the ebony hair off of his pale neck, placing his lips there instead then continued up his neck planting more heated kisses until he reached L's ear whispering, "I'll be back soon," then just walking away. He smirked to himself; he didn't need to see L's face (even though he would have wanted to) to know that he was blushing madly; he could tell just from the way his neck turned from ivory to flushing red in a few seconds.

Perhaps L was slowly submitting to him.

With that in mind Light exited the hotel with the grin still on his face.

Lawliet's head was hidden behind his knees; he had never in his _life_ blushed as much as he had moments ago. _Never_. What was wrong with him? Light had done those things to him before but no blush, barely a reaction out of him. L didn't even want to see himself in the mirror or touch his face instead waiting for his body to cool down until he lifted his head back up again. Light's kisses were so soft, even gentle and he smelt nice...

_'No L, you stop this ridiculous thinking! He killed your coworkers and locked you in a prison...a cold disgusting prison lacking of desserts or suitable food! Then again he's practically spoiling me..and he claims to love me' _L argued with himself, a thumb raised to his lips. His vision once again darted to the pages of sweets he could order from. Yes. Cake would definitely clear his mind up a bit.

* * *

"The bastard took L with him!" Beyond raged stuffing his fingers into the half empty jam jar, "Who knows when he'll be back!"

"Actually Kira is supposedly back in November," Near said, sitting at the dining room table stacking dice to make a small fort.

"November?" Mello yelled from the living room sitting next to Matt, he was already in a pissy mood and didn't need to be bothered with bad information about their idol, "Just think of the things he could do with L in the time! Brain wash him into that occult lifestyle!"

"I'd rather not thank you very much," BB mumbled although much of the words were distorted due to the jam in his mouth, "Shall we start to plan? I know where the fucker lives and how to get into the building, so if we don't screw up we'll have L in no time."

"It still baffles be how you managed to get into a '_god_''s palace so _easily_. It sounds much to suspicious not to mention staged," the albino muttered.

"He doesn't even know we exist or are alive in the first place, how would he know we're trying to take L?" Mello argued.

"We contacted L through email, he could have tracted us or read them."

"L wouldn't be that stupid to not fully delete them from the system, I mean he taught me how to totally wipe it from the hardrive," Matt said.

"Near's just being a worry wart," Beyond teased, clearly in a bad mood.

It had been almost a year of going through elaborate plans to get L back, it started with attempting to break him out of prison; even got to the point of his execution day where BB was ready to take L's place, disguise himself as the detective and die for his idol. But no. Lawliet was swept away by Kira into a place that no one knew the destination of except for those that lived there and they were sworn never to tell where it was.

Why was it so difficult to get L back? Kira should have killed him at the execution; them and almost everyone wondered why the 'god' had done such a thing.

When the jam jar the violent killer was eating from was empty he glared throwing the jar out them moving from leaning on the kitchen counter to his own room shutting the door behind him. None of the wammy kids bothered to ask why he was upset all of sudden or confront him. He was like a ticking time bomb now; none of them knew when he would blow up and go on a killing spree.

"I miss him," Mello groaned leaning his head against the redhead's shoulder watching in the game Matt was playing.

"I know, me too," Matt muttered the rapid clicking of button still heard. He placed his head on Mello's head and gave a light pat.

Near watched them from the table; his face was emotionless as always but his eyes had just a hint of jealously.

* * *

L was shocked.

No horrified.

B snuck into the palace.

Completely undetected and managed to take the codes to access the camera system, but he just said he was undetected. What if Light knew? He's never met Beyond before nor had he probably seen him. So that might mean if Light had seen or any of the security there saw B they would assume he was L and let him pass freely. Still. Light had never mentioned any of it to him or asked why. L was thinking to much into this, if Light hadn't brought it up everything was fine.

Hopefully.

He got up off the chair after deleting the history striding towards the bedroom, he couldn't be in his, well Light's, pajamas all day long and it was nearing the time when the brunette would return back and L did not want Light to see him still in his pajamas.

Wait why did he care what he wore in front of Light?

Lawliet scoffed, he didn't care he just didn't want to be in night clothes the entire day. He started to shuffle through the drawers going through the neatly folded shirts and pants picking out a black shirt much like his own but it had a white stripe on the collar and cuffs of it and a pair of jeans. After dressing in the clothes he felt more...more secure? They were much more fitting than his normal clothes and not as soft and old but still they smelt nice.

"L? L I'm back! L?" he heard a voice call from the living room along with a shutting of the door.

"Oh I am here Light-kun."

"I don't know where here is, genius."

Light said while walking into the bedroom not taking off his coat, he stared at L rather surprised to see the detective in anything but his usual white shirt and blue jeans, and even more seeing him in Light's own clothes.

"What are you grinning about?" L asked becoming suspicious and slightly embarrassed.

"Oh..nothing. I was wondering do you want to go and have dinner? You're already dressed and it is dinner time..."

"If by dinner you mean dessert then I don't see why not."

"Really? You are acting odd today, L. Like you're not giving up a fight at all," Light asked nearing the detective.

"No. I am just hungry," L said.

"I saw the trays of room service in the living room, clearly you aren't too hungry for sweets."

"Fine. If you don't want me to go I won't," Lawliet stated sitting down on the bed, picking up the remote ready to watch television.

"No! That isn't it...," an idea popping into Light's mind, "maybe you're starting to like me?" he continued as he sat down next to L, his arms on either side of the panda-detective his face coming closer and closer.

L felt like he was trapped for the first time, not even in prison he felt that way. His large eyes never looked away from the brunette's amber ones. Although when he felt his back hit the bed and Light's hair brushing against his face he had to put a stop to it, "No, I don't. Only consider you a...an acquaintance."

"Is that so?" Light pondered his lips hovering over L's ear, "Nothing more?"

"No...and nothing less."

The last part was more quiet but the evil brunette caught it holding in the grin. There was still hope for him...for them. Their future. Slowly he got up off of Lawliet caressing a few locks of hair before he fully was off of the love of his life. L rose as well getting off of the bed walking in back of Light through the door and into the living room. They stopped at the doorway putting on their shoes and Light got a white trench coat off the rack handing it to L.

* * *

"Light-kun I am cold!" L announced as they wandered through the streets of the Russian city, after just finishing dinner.

It was exactly the most enjoyable event. As soon as they went into the restaurant the guests stared at them, some bold enough to talk to them then the people bombarded the brunette with questions, begging to be killed by his hand, some trying to seduce him. L got the opposite, as soon as they were given their food Light had steak and L Turkish delight, both women and men glared at him hissing bad remarks about him to themselves. Of course it didn't bother Lawliet in the slightest, he was used to it and expected it, but Light. Oh Light. The face that graced him was the most angry one he had seen in ages.

Light had pulled him out of the restraunt as soon as someone called him a 'traitorous bastard'. He was so furious; rushing out into the streets the first of the winter snow falling down slowly as the brisk stride turned into a slow walk. He stopped completely when he heard that his angel was cold, turning around and facing L.

"Yeah, you're right it is cold. We could go indoors or get you something to warm you up," Light said, still not letting go of his cold hand.

L face was already flustered from the cold weather, and a blush was soon adding to it. He stared at Light's lips, they were plump and looked soft...L wanted to touch them, he wanted to before but that was when he wanted to rip them off to kept Light from talking. This time it was different, he wanted to feel them with his own lips; he had before but that was a forced unfair kiss placed by Light. The blush darkened at the thought.

Lawliet had never had a 'real' kiss before, and right now he felt the desperate urge to kiss the brunette in front of him.

"L you are all red. You're going to get sick aren't you, here let me feel your forehead," Light asked putting on an innocent face. He knew exactly what was going on with L, could see the aparent blush upon his cheeks, and took notice to the constant staring of his own lips. He had to fight back a snicker, it had taken too godamn long in Light's opinion for it too happen. He wanted L _now_. Well to be honest he wanted L _anytime, anywhere_.

No.

He couldn't force naive Lawliet into this.

Then that would just push him farther away, plus Light couldn't bare to have L hurt and crying while doing...doing _that_.

He could wait, wait for L to kiss him of his own free will and by the looks of it he didn't have to wait long.

Light brushed L's bangs off his flustered face and felt his forehead, his eyes faking a look of concern. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel. You feel hot." The brunette went to pull away but L quickly and softly grabbed the sides of Light's face keeping him there while he pressed his lips against the _god_'s. L was trembling, his hands loosely holding Light there and his lips awkwards still in place.

The criminal grinned against detective's lips, L was so cute when he was nervous; Light could even hear his racing heartbeat. Swiftly he encircled his hands around L's waist bringing him closer and started to move their lips together meshing them not daring to slip his tongue into L's gasping mouth. Lawliet pressed his body closer to his partner's trying his best to respond to the kiss, but it was proving to become difficult.

Light leaned them back a bit more almost like a dip, moving from L's lips to tease the corners of his mouth sucking and gently nibbling on the flesh. Lawliet let out a moan, his face becoming embarrassed from it, immediately his hands went from gripping Light to covering his face. The quick movement causing Light to lose his grasp on the detective letting them both fall into the small pile of fresh snow beneath them.

Red eyes turned to the now pink body going over every inch making sure he wasn't hurt in anyway. No. L was now blushing madly with snow and melted ice all over him, Light realized he too was wet and cold.

Light grinned his face going closer to L. "Let's go get warmed up in the bath."

L looked up at him, his eyes half mast. His hormones racing around inside him.

"Okay."


End file.
